


An Abundance of Riches

by Butane Baby (Butane_Baby9)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Feels, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Friendship, Humor, Love, Marriage, Original Character(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butane_Baby9/pseuds/Butane%20Baby
Summary: As the Briefs prepare for a special day together, Trunks, who now has his own family, is thinking more about his parents' longtime relationship and their legacies across three generations. Vegeta and Bulma are aging, and the family must work through the changes without driving each other crazy - and that's a tall order.





	1. Reversing Roles

**I do not claim any ownership or rights to any characters or storylines in the Dragon Ball franchise. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Trunks and his wife Sonali lay in their bed, breathless, and stared at the ceiling. Clothes were strewn throughout their dimly lit room, along with suitcases and other accessories. A crisp, black satin-edged tuxedo hung on the wall next to a slate-blue, pleated ballroom gown. The couple agreed that his mother Bulma had done a splendid job choosing their attire. She always did.

"Are you ready to get up, tiger mom?"

Sonali playfully tapped her husband's shoulder before sliding her arm under his back. "Let's get it straight, buddy. That is your mother, not me."

"I guess, but you've been around my crazy family since we were in college," Trunks said as he surveyed the untidiness around them. "Mom's personality has rubbed off on you. The kids would agree… a lot."

Sonali tapped his skull and leaned in. "Some things are better left unsaid, my love." Then she flung him from their bed. They laughed hysterically as Trunks hung upside down with his legs tangled in the sheets. His long lavender hair dusted the floor.

"Shhh!" Trunks could barely stifle his laughter. "We should probably lower our voices. I know my parents were up with the roosters today, and we know who'll be the grouchiest."

"Bulma."

Husband and wife clutched hands to strengthen their resolve. There would be a lot of that before the day's conclusion. Always the tease, Sonali squeezed Trunks' right bicep like an overripe apple. "Dude, you really should train more with dad. Your reaction time was pitiful."

Trunks pulled the raven-haired woman in for a kiss. He looked forward to celebrating with family and friends, and eating everything in sight. He also planned to honor the spirits those who weren't with them anymore. He felt humbled by these riches.

He just wasn't ready to wake up his rowdy children yet.

"Now that you have insulted me, I am going to shower alone," he said. "For the record, my reflexes are fine.  _It's sexy when you abuse me like that_. We'll discuss your adopted dad later. I'm still pissed that he lets you say that while I can't. I did for a while as a kid."

"Get over it," Sonali replied. "You know Vegeta does it to tease you and means no harm, so I'm happy to join in the fun. Here you are, a grown man, acting like a special snowflake because you can't call your meat-eating, cigar-chomping, rib-cage beating warrior of a father 'daddy.' What's stopping you?"

Trunks laughed out loud. "Oooh, you've spent far too much time around my old man. You're practically his philosophical twin."

"And I'm surprised dad hasn't forced you to train with him daily to get your priorities straight," Sonali said.

Trunks frowned. "And this is the second time you've commented about that. I am not my father. Are you finished, or shall I find my armor?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Sonali said, caressing his chest. "My teasing went too far. Now hurry so we can gather the kids before brunch. I'll join you in the shower shortly."

When they arrived the week before, the couple hoped Bulma's planned entertainment for their fraternal twins, Tery and Tasmin, would keep them busy. This time she wisely handed the duty to Vegeta, who was given free rein. On past visits the family rarely knew beforehand what "team-building exercises" the Saiyan prince had planned for the kids. That was his new word for what everyone else simply called training.

He also refused being called "grandpa," preferring "elder" instead.

The twins found their grandfather mysterious and fascinating - cool, even. His quiet observation of their activities kept them on guard, which Vegeta enjoyed immensely. He also didn't tolerate much sassiness, sternly instructing the little boy and girl to save their backtalk for others, and to be clever with their insults. "Family tradition," he called it. Once she found out, Bulma angrily told him to stop inventing false rituals. Vegeta ignored her, knowing that his wife was just as terrible when they were younger. He once said the creativity behind her vulgarities rivaled the worst he heard from mortals across three galaxies. He had no use for rewriting history, especially when the facts caused no one harm. Keeping one's mouth shut was more effective. He was good at it.

Despite his father's controversial and often hilarious life lessons, his son valued the effort. For two weeks Trunks didn't have to be chief disciplinarian or entertainer while on holiday. Vegeta did not want his son and daughter-in-law to thank him. Their appreciation was understood. It always would be.

Trunks dried his wife's back in silence. Sonali wondered at first if he remained annoyed about her earlier comments. She decided to open a broader chat to help clear his mind. They had to stick together today.

_He's just thinking too hard._  "Trunks, remind me to never go out with your sister or her friends or your mother like that again. That bachelorette party Thursday night almost killed me, and I certainly didn't expect to see two strippers."

"Wait." Trunks eyes snapped wide open. "Did you just say  _two strippers_? No one said anything about adult entertainment!"

Trunks' response surprised and amused Sonali. This was Bulma and Bulla, after all. Those two were _completely_ out of their minds. They were also headstrong, tough, brilliant, loyal, and loving. And they were completely out of their minds.

"Yeah." Sonali looked into the mirror and began to brush her hair. "The guys were cute, but I got bored and left the room. How did things go with your party?"

Trunks blinked. His mother's role in this worried him more than his wife's. Vegeta probably would have busted an artery had he known - then again, maybe not. As a teen, when he was discovering his own sexuality, Trunks suspected his parents watched porn together. He had blocked the thought from his memory until that moment.

He shuddered at the horror of it all. It was time to move on.

"We had a great time," he said. "But by the end of the night I alone had to ensure that six shit-faced drunk guys left the gentlemen's club safely, including Bulla's soon-to-be spouse. Father said early on that he wouldn't assist with slave labor."

"Oh my god, Trunks!" Sonali slapped him on the back. "Vegeta went with you?! So he was in a jolly mood. Why did you wait so long to tell me? Bulma must have been delighted."

Trunks examined their dress clothes more closely. He hadn't seen Vegeta's wedding attire yet, and he wasn't excited about helping him dress. His father would likely bitch all the way through it. Then, when he looked fantastic, which Vegeta always did, Trunks never got any credit.

During these moments Bulma secretly joked about how much her "stinky Saiyan" had changed from when they first met. She and Vegeta were each other's pillar of strength and best friend, and they were growing older together with grace. Perhaps the only person at first who thought their relationship would last was Son Goku, the everlasting, good-natured optimist. He had been like that since Bulma knew him as a child.

"Well, honey, calling Vegeta 'jolly' would be bizarre anyway, but I know when he's enjoying himself," Trunks said. "After playing pool with me, father sat alone in the back room smoking one of the cigars my sister gave him as a gift. Before leaving, he put his hand on my shoulder, handed me his suit jacket and car keys, and flew off."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"He was troubled, Sonali. I always know early, sometimes before mom now. You know what he said at the hotel yesterday before I could ask? 'If I have not told Bulma yet, do not expect me to tell you.' I mean, how does one respond to that?"

Sonali looked up at him. "Trunks, why are you acting like this behavior is brand new? You lived in that man's home for 18 years. You're much closer now than you have ever been, so I think he will likely share this so-called problem. Give him time. Now, let's play a game. Can you guess why he likes me so much?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Trunks wrapped a towel around his waist and crossed his arms. "You're both introverted."

"Correct, and the majority of your family and friends aren't, including you. Think about it. People have roamed the main house and wedding site all week. Our wedding was small, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Trunks said. "It drove mom crazy."

"It also caused the worst argument between your parents that I had ever seen," Sonali said. "I knew they wouldn't break up or anything, but I also didn't realize how strongly Vegeta felt about giving us a private ceremony. According to your sister, he vowed to leave Earth for a year if Bulma didn't back down."

"Oh, please." Trunks said, scratching his chin. "You've got to be kidding me. That would have been a disaster."

"It wasn't the wisest plan, Trunks. The point is Vegeta knew I would have been overwhelmed and understood how I felt. These last few days before the Bulla's wedding have probably strained him. I feel it too. Being alone with his grandkids has been good for him overall, I believe."

Trunks kissed Sonali's neck and whispered in her ear. "I agree, and it has been great for our sex life. Thank heavens I married such wise woman, who also happened to be gorgeous."

Seeing the wicked look in his eyes, Sonali promptly spread her fingers across his face like a spider. "Oh, don't you dare! We had our fun this morning, and your mother is tense enough as it is. We won't add to her anxiety by being late."

Grumbling loudly, Bulma stampeded on her arm-crutch through her estate's main hall. She looked angelic in her crème-colored pantsuit, an outfit as flawless as her hair and makeup, but she was all devil that morning. The startled helpers hired for the wedding moved from her path in haste, parting like Red Sea. Her anger decreased somewhat after the tailor delivered her mother-of-the-bride dress. She would look spectacular in it.

" _Where_  is everyone?!" she howled. "Why can't they be on time?! My own brats aren't even here. Where are the in-laws? Fuck it. I'm taking a case of champagne to the beach. My job is done."

"Hey, uh, mother, why don't you hand me the champagne glass?" Trunks said softly. "We have several toasts today, and father and I aren't pulling you off the banquet table this time."

Bulma raised the half-empty crystal flute and spun around in her chair. Portraits shook along the walls. Holding hands, Trunks and Sonali stepped backward.

"Oh, lay off of me, Boy Scout," she barked. "You know I don't get to drink that often now, and just because your father starts off quiet with his alcohol buzz doesn't mean he's immune from acting like a fool. Remember when he pranced around at our silver wedding anniversary reception swearing in two languages? The guests thought he was entertaining, laughing along with him, not knowing the horrific things he said."

Trunks flinched at that unpleasant memory. Piccolo, the wise and stoic Namekian sage, first brought the problem to his attention. He, too, knew those dialects well enough to understand what Vegeta was doing. Trunks and friends managed to remove his father, realizing how close the prince was to offending everyone in their own language - or blowing holes in the walls.

So yeah, these were moments in which his parents were far from graceful around others, but friends who knew them well accepted that long ago. Vegeta and Bulma's grace came from within their spousal bond. Sonali told Trunks the night after they married she hoped their union would be that strong, aside from arguments. He held his wife close for reassurance but said nothing. How his folks lasted this long was nothing short of a miracle. They had worked hard and deserved happiness for however long it endured.

Trunks never took their abundance for granted. It had been almost two years since Bulma had a stroke. She was stricken at her office three weeks after his parents' anniversary. Her left side was semi-paralyzed, which devastated everyone, especially Vegeta, who immediately sought supernatural help beyond traditional medicine. Dende, Earth's guardian, said he couldn't heal her without doing it for everyone. Illness was a part of life. Exceptions were given sometimes, but the reasons for them had to be rock-solid. Vegeta was angry, but he accepted the decision. His response would have been much uglier in the past.

He watched the physical therapist for almost a month until he became impatient with Bulma's progress and took over. At first he worried about overworking her, at least by human standards, but her state of mind wasn't good. He saw her slipping away. Full recovery was the expectation, and no matter how much his wife cried and cursed him, Vegeta stood firm. She was a Saiyan's mate and she would fight. End of story.

Bulma's speaking had been affected as well. Trunks and Bulla knew their father had been deeply hurt by that too, blaming himself for her impairment. He had been unaware earlier that day when she became ill. An assistant had found her on the floor. It was the first and only time since they partnered that Vegeta had relaxed psychic connection to his wife and children.

Trunks took a huge breath to set aside those thoughts. Though her words came out more slowly, his mother was once again giving orders like a drill sergeant. He gently grasped her left arm and smiled. She was beautiful in many ways.

Bulma handed her champagne glass to him and sniffed. "And just what are you grinning at, son?"

"Mom, here, let me help you stand. Perhaps you should take five minutes and see our back yard. People are gathering there now. "

"And they're still late." Bulma tapped her crutch on the floor imperiously. "Sonali, darling, aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll join you soon, Dr. Brief. I need to inspect the twins."

Bulma gave her a disapproving look. "The nanny should have them properly dressed already, honey."

Trunks winked at his wife. What a fine day this would be.

Bulma intensely loved her Saiyan prince and their biracial children. They had been tireless supporters after her stroke. Since then they had also become more overprotective, which she understood, but it was getting on her nerves. Vegeta, especially, was furious when she asked him not to track her  _ki_ signature while she attended their daughter's party. She wanted to have a good time and get a little tipsy without stress.

Mostly Bulma wanted her husband to trust himself again. He was strong in countless ways, but, when it came to her, his emotions were becoming more like tissue paper, and she didn't like it. She always welcomed Vegeta being comfortable enough to show emotion with her, but there was more to this. She felt like they had been reversing roles ever since her recovery. Unless he faced more war battles, he likely had a long road ahead given Saiyans' life span. Bulma did not. Humans hadn't effectively mastered the art of extending lives past 110 years without some disability, with some exceptions. Most weren't fortunate enough to learn magic either, which could extend life-expectancy. Those powers were for the greater good, same as the Dragon Balls.

But Bulma didn't see herself anywhere close to death. Vegeta's job was to fight, defend Earth, and teach others to do the same without hesitation. She planned to forcefully remind him that morning, but he didn't awaken her like he usually did. He always kissed her head once and left. But that didn't happen.

Trunks looked around the back yard. "Where is Vegeta, mom? I can't sense him right now."

"I don't know where he is, son. I hoped you could tell me."


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking away before Bulla's wedding. Where's her daddy?

_Here comes trouble._ Trunks wiped his brow with a handkerchief as he and his mother stood in the house library. It was warmer, and his unease about Vegeta  aggravated the discomfort. Now his sister had decided to make a grand entrance. She walked up behind them wearing a baby doll shirt and jeans, sipping a soda.

"Wow, you look great, mom! Where is daddy? Has he seen you dressed up yet? I see your brunch is going well. Are you happy now that all of West City is here?"

"Hey, sis, one question at a time if you don't mind," Trunks said with a playful grin.

Bulla slapped his shoulder gently. "Oh, yeah. Hi, Trunks. I almost didn't recognize you. You cleaned up well. Keep up the good work."

"Hello to you too, princess," he said. "Glad you're thrilled to see me."

"You've been here for two weeks." Bulla danced around him like a tiny ballerina. "Am I supposed to be excited or something? Did you find me and Todd a cool wedding gift?"

"Hmmm." Trunks furrowed his eyebrows as if he were giving the question serious thought. "It's hard to buy gifts for a woman who has everything. You could use a new hair brush, though. Your horse's mane looks a little wild."

Trunks blocked Bulla's arm before she could punch him. Her legs flailed wildly as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now, Trunks! This is crazy! You have a suit on! OK, I am _so_ ignoring you after this."

"Put her down, son." Bulma said. "Can you both do me a favor? Try being adults for ten minutes? Darling, why are you here? No one should see you yet. That's why I arranged a private brunch for the wedding party. All of you girls are late, along with the groomsmen. _I do know that_."

Bulla sighed and inspected guests in the back yard. "Oh please, mom. It's not like I'm wearing my wedding dress, and the girls and guys are eating. Now where is daddy? I think he wanted to talk a couple days ago, but I ran off to do something else and never got back to him. I feel bad now."

"I'm sure father wasn't offended, sis," Trunks said. "You should probably return to your guests."

Bulla smiled but the response didn't match the growing irritation in her eyes. " _Well_ , I'd still like to see him, big brother. My guests are fine. So, um, where is he?"

Trunks and Bulma exchanged glances.

Bulla clenched her right fist, rubbing it with the other hand. The young woman often did this to soothe her temper, but, alas, it wouldn't work this time.

_Countdown…_

Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Three…_

He didn't know which family member he needed to worry about more, including him.

_Two…_

Vegeta better have a damn good explanation.

_One…_

He really needed some wine -- good, expensive wine. He hoped Sonali had a glass ready.  
_  
Fire!_

"What is going on with you two?!!" Bulla stamped her feet so hard that the library's floorboards rattled. "Where is daddy?! Are you _hiding something_ from me?!"

"Stop this _right now_ ," Bulma's words came out slower, but her firm scolding immediately reined in her hotheaded daughter. "You will not do this here. Vegeta needed time alone. I didn't expect him to attend brunch. It's better this way considering how busy we'll be tonight. He'll be in a better mood to handle the activity."

Trunks overlooked his mother's white lie.  _Well done._

"Fine, then." Giving the yard one last look, a sullen-looking Bulla swept her hair back and returned to the main corridor. "I'll give daddy the benefit of the doubt. Tell me as soon as he's back, okay?"

"Of course," Bulma said. "I'll be up to watch your hair stylist after one. Bye."

Bulma stepped forward and raised her left arm gradually to wear her sunglasses. She was pleased that activity had become easier. Then she looked at her leg brace.

"Trunks, let's walk to the canopy outside. I want to sit again for a bit. I will be on my feet a lot later."

"No problem, mom. Are you sure you don't want the hover cart to help you move around the grounds today?"

Bulma shook her head. "I would rather not. Not yet. I'll be fine. Being tired now is my fault. I plodded through the house like a crazy person before you found me. The good news is I'm trying a new electrical stimulation treatment for my leg soon with my doctor. Your father and I need to change my exercise regimen. He's still tough on me, but I do pull back sometimes."

"I understand," Trunks said. "You don't have to explain more."

"Trunks, I am concerned about your father, but I know he's physically OK, even though I don't have your sensing ability. I just have no idea what this is about."

"This sounds terrible, mom, but I'm glad Bulla doesn't know how to track  _ki_. She would be more worried about not sensing him."

Trunks waved at Sonali, who had their children in tow. As they entered the canopy, other familiar faces surrounded him and his mother.

"Hello, Bulma!

"Trunks! Hey, man!

"You guys look great! How are you?"

The ever-growing Son family had arrived. Goku and wife Chi-Chi hugged Bulma, while their sons Goten and Gohan and their wives exchanged embraces with Trunks.

Goku licked his lips in anticipation. "There's so much food around here, Bulma! Will it be like this all day?"

Chi-Chi slapped the back of his head. The echo crackled like a whip. " _Goku!_  Stop being rude! You've been here for all of three minutes. At least talk to our friends before becoming a nuisance."

Everyone laughed, including Goku.

"Some things never change," Trunks said. "No worries, Chi-Chi. He's fine. Please, make yourselves comfortable and eat as much as you'd like. That's what it's here for. Our attendants will help the youngest children prepare their plates, and then we can set them all free to play."

Trunks looked at his mother and nodded, and then he pulled Sonali aside to discuss his plans. The worried look on her face caught Gohan's attention. Goku, who was surrounded by servants and boisterous children, appeared too busy filling plates with food to notice.

Gohan silently motioned at his brother to approach Trunks as soon as Sonali walked away. They flanked him, putting their arms around his shoulders and walking with him to the house library. Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled. Their boys filled them with pride, and their bond was unshakable.

"Hey, man," Goten said. "Is something wrong?"

Gohan sipped on his champagne. "Vegeta isn't here. I can't sense him. That's the problem, isn't it?"

Gohan never wastes time, Trunks thought.

"Yeah, man. No one has seen father all morning. He never goes anywhere these days without telling mom, at least not until today."

"Do you think he's in danger?" Goten said.

Trunks faced them. "Guys, I don't believe he is, but I am concerned about his state of mind. Plus, my sister and mother will probably lose it if he doesn't show up soon."

Gohan handed his glass to Goten and leaned against the wall. "Well, we Saiyans stick together, so let's brainstorm quickly about where he could be."

"Fellas, how come you left me out?" Goku said from the entryway, holding a giant plate of meat. "I may be getting older, but my hearing is better than all of you combined."

The three of them turned around.

"Dad, Trunks says no one can find Vegeta," Goten said.

"Vegeta doesn't want to be found, apparently, especially not by a crowd, Goten. He'll return. He always does."

Goku was sure of himself, Trunks thought, and that could only mean one thing. He tried not to lose his composure.

"You know where he is, don't you, Goku?" he asked. "That's why you're so calm."

"What the hell is going on, dad?" Gohan said. "So just tell us. This isn't fair to anyone."

"It's not about fairness," Goku said. "Besides, I already told Bulma just now. I figured you guys were plotting your own rescue mission, so that's why I'm here."

"I can't believe this!" Trunks stood over a desk in the room, moving his hands along the edges. "Why would he pull this move now - and why would he let you know before the rest of us?"

"I really don't know, Trunks. I just sensed where he was before our family arrived here. To answer your first question, perhaps because he feels guilty for not being excited like the rest of you. Maybe he feels like he's in the way. Maybe he's angry and embarrassed from feeling overwhelmed and doesn't know how to express it. Vegeta is still Vegeta, you know. You have a lot to work with there."

Trunks wasn't impressed with Goku's defense, and he was furious. His father rejected his attempt to talk earlier. It's not like they hadn't shared problems before. He couldn't understand.

"So father told you this?" he asked. "This is one hell of a time for him to have a second midlife crisis. What you're not saying is you know damned well he may not show up at all today. What am I supposed to do if that happens?"

"Dad, you're not helping," Gohan said. "It's time to end this. If what you're saying is true, maybe it's better for all of us to get him back here. We've knocked sense into him before."

"Vegeta said nothing to me, but as I told you, he'll be here." Goku loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. "He knows I can't keep secrets mostly, so why would he let me sense his location? Anyway, guys, just hear me out. You can't argue and fight with someone this long without noticing little things too. I can't say all of my thoughts will be correct, but maybe you can put yourself in his shoes."

"OK, fine," Trunks said. "I'll listen, but time is passing by here."

Goku smiled and sat next to him on the desk. "We have enough time, son. Days like this often cause most mature men to reflect hard on their lives. Vegeta and I have accomplished feats many times over that others said were impossible. We have died more than once and received another chance at life. We have harnessed the powers of gods to become stronger and test our limits. When you achieve this much and consider what might happen next, your weaknesses and deepest fears sometimes slap you in the face - hard - and priorities change."

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Simple, Goten. We're getting old! Our wives and families are changing, and we worry about you differently. Yes, we are very strong, but we still wonder about threats that we may not be able to handle. We question our commitment to the mission we set for ourselves."

"Goku, I really doubt that Vegeta worries about those last two," Trunks replied.

"Don't be so sure. Trunks, your father is feeling the weight of the unavoidable. You just can't prevent some things in life. He understands, but it doesn't mean he can't feel sad or maybe even a little scared. He has a lot more to lose at this point. All of you will go through this. Trust me on that."

The room was quiet. Trunks wiped his face and looked up.

"How can I help him, Goku?"

"I can take you to him now if you're ready, son."

The men formed a circle around Trunks, patting him on the back.

Gohan sensed his daughter approaching the door from outside and turned around. "What's wrong, Pan?"

"What's going on in here, dad? I think you need to find Vegeta now."

A visibly angry Chi-Chi stepped in front of her granddaughter. "Bulma is not feeling well, Goku, all because that selfish husband of hers isn't here!"

"Chi-Chi, wait," Goku pleaded. "You don't understand."

Trunks had been so preoccupied that he had almost forgotten about his mother.

"Don't be alarmed, Trunks," Pan said. "Bulma is OK. I checked her out. She got overheated, and she's somewhat dehydrated. I told her to take it easy before the wedding starts. My mother and Sonali said they will oversee final preparations. I'll be with Bulla to help her get ready."

Chi-Chi was undeterred by her granddaughter's news. "I don't need to understand anything, Goku," she snapped. "You have two minutes - two - to drag to Vegeta back here _. Why can't he feel Bulma now, hmmm_? Because he's selfish! I swear, I will pray to one of the gods to send that man to hell for a third time."

"Grandmother, calm down." Pan rubbed the woman's hands to soothe her. "Everything will be fine. I am a good nurse, you know."

Chi-Chi walked toward the middle of the room. "Pan, trust me, I have dealt with this long time, and now I want my say. They all should hear this. Our families have shouldered some of the toughest responsibilities anyone could face. The problem is when someone runs off and makes decisions - ones that could be discussed - that affect everyone else. Sometimes the choices made aren't even that helpful. Then they make excuses for it. Saiyan or not, it's self-centered."

Goku walked over to his crying wife and held her. "You're right Chi-Chi, and I don't mind saying this again. I'm sorry that I hurt you and the boys. I also stand by some decisions because I thought they would protect you. I will still make mistakes, just like anyone else, and just like Vegeta.  _A_ nd I will give him credit for the changes he's made,  _regardless_. You're angry with me, not him."

Holding his hand, Chi-Chi stepped back. "Go."

Goku raised his right fingers to his forehead. "You ready, son?" Trunks nodded and moved forward.

Then they disappeared.


	3. I'm Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Vegeta discuss the peaks and valleys of relationships, and what the future holds. Bulma has her piece to say as well.

Over the years Trunks watched with great respect, and sometimes envy, the remarkable maturation of his father's fighting skills. Vegeta shattered barriers, reaching heights others considered unattainable.  Aside from the prince's once-unshakable goal to surpass Goku, much had changed in his approach as well. His movements were more controlled - some would call them graceful, even - as if he were playing a seasoned violin. His rituals had become an effective, comforting way to look inward. They steadied his mind. They were used with careful precision and thoughtful wisdom.  
  
He had become his strongest teacher.

This is how Goku and Trunks found Vegeta, practicing his form, stepping, and turning. His hands dashed through the air like diving birds, outshining the seagulls flying overhead. Out of respect and concern, neither man interrupted his concentration.

Trunks thought he saw a trace of regret in father's eyes once the practice ended.

"Are you feeling better now, father?"

Vegeta approached the edge of the headland overlooking the sea below. Goku didn't give Trunks a chance to thank him for his help. After taking a hard look at the prince, the man teleported away as quickly as they had arrived. Trunks removed his jacket and shoes and followed his father to the end of the cliff.

Still facing the sea, Vegeta inhaled. Trunks grabbed a handful of rocks to throw into the water.

"So why this part of the coast? You could have gone anywhere."

Vegeta's eyes remained focused on the coastal plain. "Your mother and I proposed to each other here."

"Proposed to each other?" The look on Trunks' face relaxed into amusement and curiosity. "Well, I'll be damned. You _are_ a romantic - and a liberal one at that."

Vegeta looked at him darkly. "Trunks, if you value your life, I would suggest that you avoid making more jokes."

 _He's threatening me, so he hasn't lost his mind completely_. Trunks considered this response a good sign."Look, we don't have many hours before your spoiled and bad-tempered daughter marries. She wants to see you, so I would suggest that --"

"Your mother told me to stay here."

"You spoke with her?"

Vegeta nodded. "I felt unsteadiness in Bulma's ki before you arrived, so I spoke with her telepathically. She tired herself out this week. I tried to warn her."

Trunks handed his father some rocks throw. He recalled when Vegeta brought him to a similar place to train during his preteen years. Trunks called it "punishment cove" because he often received the hardest drills there, when he disobeyed his parents. The boy usually had his ass handed to him, of course, but this time the prince held back and took Trunks' blows. The day ended up being heartbreaking for them both. There Trunks learned about the man who had once been a vicious killer. By the end Vegeta was on his knees, quietly listening to his son wail and declare hatred for him.

After that day, Trunks asked to leave home for a year of advanced schooling. Vegeta supported him despite Bulma's unhappiness about it, knowing that the boy needed space to absorb the shock. He was prepared to endure grief over losing his son's love and respect forever. Fortunately, that didn't happen.  
  
Fortunately.

 _So that's why father is upset. I can't let him do this._ Trunks handed him another stack of pebbles.

"Help me understand. How is your absence helping? I understand why mom told you to stay, but you know she doesn't mean it."

"Bulma said I should not attend the wedding if I am unable to show appropriate enthusiasm, and that I must explain myself to your sister without her."

"Fair enough," Trunks replied. "What I can't get is why you let Goku sense your whereabouts before anyone else."

"I suppose it was a moment of weakness, son."

"Sounds more like a distress call to me."

"Just stop it, Trunks! Stop trying to figure me out. I do not know how I feel right now. I do... not know."

Trunks faced him. "Father, you don't have to tell her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to tell Bulla what you told me - you know, about the person you once were. You're struggling with it."

Vegeta dropped the rest of the pebbles into the sea. "I remember the deadened look in your eyes. For all of my battles, that was one of the toughest. I am ashamed to say this, but I do not want to suffer through the experience again. Bulla may not recover from it like you eventually did. I know my daughter."

"Well, if this makes you feel any better, I would rather have her continue knowing you as this Vegeta - the man mother and I forgave, along with everyone else. The gods restored your life for good reasons. Now, please, come home with me."

"She's too young to marry, Trunks."

"Okay, so where is  _this issue_ coming from now? Sonali and I were two years older than Bulla is now when we became engaged."

"I thought you were not ready either, at least at first."

"Why? You never said anything about it."

"Trunks, you were angry at the world for so long because of me. I did not want you to bring someone you loved that much into it, as I did with Bulma from the beginning. Your mother was not naïve, though. She knew what she was getting into, but I still got lucky."

Trunks smiled. "You're damned right you got lucky."

Vegeta gave him a slight grin and looked down. "Unlike me, I knew your anger would not cause you to physically harm anyone without decent reasons. You were still a good child. I just wanted you to know yourself before taking that next step, which you did. The way you responded to Sonali's requests one night, when we were together, told me everything I needed. After that, I wanted you to have the wedding you wanted."

"So what about Bulla?"

"Your sister  _is_ naïve," Vegeta replied, crossing his arms defiantly. "She has not faced the terrors you did. She needs more life experience."

Trunks resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Let me get this straight. You're saying we need more threats to Earth to make her a better adult?"

"Do not test my patience. Your sister needs more self-discipline, and you know it. She is also too trusting. I still want to bury her idiot fiancé in a ditch somewhere."

"Bulla is tougher than you think, and you are projecting your fears onto her, like you did with me. Stop making excuses."

"I  _am not_  making excuses!"

Trunks felt his face his turning red. "Damn it. We now have  _five hours_  left. Bulla is probably screaming at someone because you're not there, and I left my wife and children in that mess. You will not _wallow_ in any more self-pity today. I'm prepared to drag your crotchety ass back there or die trying."   
  
_Fuck. Why did I just say that to him? I'm the idiot._

A gleeful glint appeared in Vegeta's eyes. " _Oh, really?_  That sounds like a challenge. I am disappointed in you, boy. How many times have I said do not make empty threats? They can get you killed."

 _Shit. Now he's calling me 'boy.' He can't be serious._ Trunks swallowed nervously while removing his tie and dress shirt. How did this once-joyous occasion turn into a blood match?  
  
Gods help him. Vegeta had hell-fire on his side.

"Bring it on, _old man_."

"Hn _._ "

Father and son smirked as they raised their hands and stepped one leg forward.

Pride.

As Trunks barreled in, Vegeta arms crossed, blocking his son's right punch with an inside back-hand strike to the head. The prince sighed watching him stumble backward.

"Disgraceful," he taunted. "That was a warning shot, boy. You can stop --"

Trunks spun around with an axe kick to his father's chin and then flipped over his head, landing a double-fisted strike from the back. As Trunks took off in the air, Vegeta appeared with lightening-speed in front of his son, and then behind him, pulling him into a tight shoulder-lock.

Vegeta heckled Trunks with his laughter. "Are we done? Hmm?"

"Father, wait a minute! Do you feel that?"

"I do." Vegeta lowered his arms, appearing disappointed. "Damn. You were going to be my last stretching exercise. I have been a little stiff lately."

Within seconds, the men each had a squirming child in hand.

"Dad!

"Elder!"

"Can we play too?! We saw you. You looked cool!"

"You were going to fight more, dad, weren't you?"

Trunks wiped sweat from his chest.  _Oh, thank heavens for my nosy kids. This bastard would have continued beating me for pure fun until he got bored - using one-eighth his power, probably._  
  
Vegeta frowned. "What are you brats doing here? You are interrupting  _my_   _conversation_  with your father."

"Elder, we've never seen you fight together," Tery said. "We felt something and figured it was you, and Son Goku kind of told us where you were."

Vegeta rammed his fist into his hand. " _Tch._  Kakarot has been busy today."

Tasmin pouted. "Dad, you never help us train while we visit elder and grandma - just at home. Is it because he's stronger? Are you guys mad at each other or something now?"

"Children!" Vegeta's thunderous baritone voice made them stand at attention - Trunks, too. "You are not doing yourselves any favors by questioning us like this.  _Knock it off_."

"Father is right," Trunks said, "but since you asked, first, we had a disagreement. We are not angry with each other. Second, your elder is stronger… in some ways, and I have no problem with that. He is the finest trainer anyone can have. You are very lucky to have him, and I want you spending more time together."

Trunks paused to put his shirt and shoes on. Then he looked at his father.

"What?" Vegeta said impatiently. "We don't have all day."

"Sonali and I are moving back to West City," Trunks said. "We planned to tell you and mom tonight. Now can we go home, please?"

"Yay!" the children said together.

"That is… a surprise," Vegeta said gruffly, looking at the youngsters. "Well, you two better make your constant presence at my house worth my time. Understand?"

 **"** Right!" Tery said.

"We should leave," Vegeta continued. "Children, get your father's jacket and fly behind us. Trunks and I have more to discuss."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 

Chi-Chi and Sonali had just finished helping Bulma dress when Trunks and Vegeta entered the sitting room.

"Mom, you look gorgeous."

"Of course I do." Bulma said playfully. "Now give Vegeta and me time alone, Trunks. About thirty minutes should be enough. Tell your sister we'll be ready soon."

"I will do that. How are you?"

"I'm fine, son. Go find that lovely wife of yours."

Vegeta took his wife's arm, recognizing her tiredness. He considered carrying her the rest of the night.

"You sure do look sexy," she said. "You and Trunks did a great job, as always. Sit next to me. I need to adjust your bow tie."

"You are still very angry," Vegeta said. "I can feel it."

"What do you expect?" Bulma said softly. "You disappeared for hours and hid your location. Worse,  _you used our son for a punching bag_. What the hell were you thinking?"

Vegeta said nothing. The disappointment in her voice made him feel worse, as it should have.

Bulma let go of his hand. "Oh, you have nothing to say? That's unusual. You better find a reason quickly because there's no way you're sleeping in our bed again if you can't."

"What more do you expect me to say, woman? You have overworked yourself for weeks. Worse,  _you spent a night_ partying with girls less than half your age. Now look at you. Everyone else encouraged this nonsense. I could not."

" _Nonsense_?" Bulma grabbed her cane. "How dare you talk down to me after the stunt you pulled today - and I'm not that old, you jerk."

"You had a stroke and _almost_ died!" Vegeta shouted, stomping to the other side of the room. "We worked hard, and now I feel like you are trying to --"

Bulma paused to speak clearly. "Trying to what? Throw it all away? Is that what you think? Why aren't you happy anymore that I'm doing well? I hollered and cried my way through therapy with you for this, even though some days I still wanted to roll over and die. Even the kids didn't realize that."  
  
Vegeta picked her up while tears streamed down her face. He nudged his forehead against Bulma's, losing himself in her vibrant eyes. 

"Hand me some tissues now because I  _will not_  ruin this dress," she said, prompting an annoyed grunt from her husband until they kissed. "Look, honey, I know we agreed I would retire from running most of Capsule Corporation, but you must leave me something to hold on to."

Vegeta felt a lump in his throat -- a new feeling. He understood what she meant, but the words still hurt.

"How about trying me, Bulma?"

Trunks knocked gently on the door. "Are you two almost done? We need to take our places soon. Do you need any help?"

After kissing again, Bulma nudged Vegeta to put her down. "No, son," she replied. "We're coming."


	4. Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brief family gathers for Bulla's wedding, now that all members are present. Vegeta and Bulma set aside differences about their marriage for now to celebrate. But first, the bride has some thoughts to share.

 "Daddy?"

Bulla had been standing near the mirror examining the front of her wedding dress. She was pleased Vegeta was finally there with her, but his solemn appearance left her uneasy.

"Hello, princess."

"How long have you been standing there?" she said, lifting the back of her gown. "Is something wrong?"

"Not very long," Vegeta replied, "and, no, nothing is wrong. You mother is reapplying her makeup, so she sent me away."

"Oh, you almost sound disappointed," Bulla giggled as she and Vegeta sat down together. "Are you ready for me to walk me down the aisle? We only have an hour and a half left!"

Vegeta was amazed at how much his "little girl" resembled her mother at that moment. Then he considered how surreal it felt to be  _anyone's_  father. Those thoughts were rarely far from his mind these days, especially as he recalled Bulla's birth. She was the child he and Bulma chose to have. While the couple loved their children equally, their decision to bring another life into the world confidently, together, represented hope for the future. Bulla and Trunks' love and companionship challenged Vegeta's once deeply held cynicism about living. He always would  remain guarded - that was just his nature - but he was able to give more openly and generously overall because of his love for them. He was a doer. No need to make a show of it.

"Actually, I am not ready," he told her, "but it is too late to stop you now, I suppose."

Bulla paid him no mind. Instead she snuggled next to him, which usually relieved whatever happened to be bothering him.

"Let me guess. No one will ever be good enough for your princess."

"I would not say that," Vegeta replied, cracking his knuckles. "The man might have a chance if he could beat me in a fight. Todd does not fit that description."

" _Hn_." Bulla cocked her head. "Daddy, are you ever going to like him?"

"Only if you have children who look like me or you," Vegeta said, and he didn't appear to be joking. "You have many options available for genetic manipulation these days."

Bulla wisely allowed that conversation to die. Even as a child she made it hard for Vegeta to resist her demands. He was strict, but he also pampered her in myriad ways. He felt guilty about not being tougher sometimes, though, like with Trunks. He wanted her to move forward with wisdom and awareness. Marriage or not, she needed that knowledge to be safe when he and Bulma weren't there anymore. Then he considered Trunks' words to him earlier:  _"Bulla is tougher than you think."_

"Todd is still alive to marry you, Bulla. Thank me for that and do not expect more. Your mother deserves all praise for the rest of this spectacle."

"True," Bulla said, kissing her father's cheek. "I guess I should be satisfied with that."

The young woman expected her father to be irritable in the way she always had known him to be, particularly when forced into energetic social occasions, but this felt different. Vegeta tried to be stoic but wasn't hiding his emotions well. The last time he acted like this was after Bulma's stroke. At first Bulla hesitated about her next steps, but the time had come.

"Hey, daddy, are you OK?"

"Bulla, really, I am fine." Vegeta said. "Do not distract yourself. I have been alive for a long time - more or less. Not much disturbs or surprises me at this point."

Bulla wagged her hand at him, signaling her annoyance. "Will you get my veil then, please? It's in the next room, and bring my makeup bag too."

Vegeta muttered unintelligible words as he retrieved the accessories. Like Bulma, his daughter had a terrible habit of leaving important personal effects everywhere. It irritated the hell out of him.

"Are there no servants to assist you?" he said peevishly. "Where are your useless bridesmaids? I should not be doing chores."

"So you say nothing disturbs you?" Bulla yelled from the adjacent room. "I really don't appreciate you lying to me on my wedding day."

Vegeta observed the luxurious surroundings. They were light years from the bleakness of his youth. Beyond his rage, he also remembered the loneliness and shame of arriving on Earth all those years ago, with nowhere else to go. Now that he finally understood happiness, aging had made it harder not to dwell on possibly losing it. His family was a safe haven. He was far too cantankerous to ever be called "soft," but he was more comfortable with sentimentality, as least for a battle-weary Saiyan.

Bulla had more than her wedding on her mind. Vegeta knew that when she greeted him. She usually wandered through their talks until feeling secure enough to express herself fully. Listening taught him more about patience than any exercise ever would. Bulma was chatty, but her communication was more direct, like his.

"Bulla, say whatever it is you want to tell me," he replied, handing over her personal items. "I am trying to be as outwardly supportive as I can. At least give me credit for that. If you need more validation, then let me have a few drinks first."

After fastening her veil, Bulla grabbed his hands and looked up at him. "I know what happened, daddy."

Vegeta's body stiffened. He exhaled and bowed his head.

Bulla's tiny hands tightened around his, even as he tried pulling away. This was the last thing he wanted, particularly today. He had told Trunks that.

"No, daddy," Bulla said. Vegeta could barely look at her, but she knew he wouldn't cast her aside. "You stay right here and look at me.  _I know_."

"But… but… who told you?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied calmly, "but clearly I'm the last one to know. What did mom and you do, threaten everyone into keeping quiet?"

""Something like that," Vegeta said, shaking his head, "but please, princess, this is not the time. Please."

Listening to his pleas pained Bulla, but there was no turning back now. " _It is time_. I can handle it."

Vegeta looked away again. "Many people on Earth have committed lesser crimes than mine, and they are jailed for life. If everyone knew my identity - what I was - do you really think…"

"Well, they don't know, and you're doing your part to keep others safe now," Bulla said, "and that's all that should be known about our family. You were given a blank slate to change. As far as most people are concerned, the more immigrants from other places we have to support our way of life the better."

"And yet you continue to love me," Vegeta said. "As a boy, your brother did not handle the truth well - and for a long time afterward."

Bulla wrapped one of her fingers around Vegeta's thumb, squeezing it. The affectionate gesture began when she was young, whenever they were being mischievous together. Returning the deed, Vegeta stroked her cheek. He should've known better than to underestimate her. Her empathy and understanding were as far-reaching as her mother's.

"I love you because you are my daddy," she said gently. "I love you because I know how much you love me and mom and Trunks and Sonali. You're a proud grandfather to my niece and nephew, who treasure you. You're grumpy, stubborn, smart, funny, annoying, tough, determined, loyal - and you're a great mentor. What is there not to love? And now I need  _you_  to walk me down the aisle to marry, because I need my father's support."

Vegeta tried to maintain self-control. He wiped his eyes, and then he covered his face. Bulla, who never had seen her father break down before, started crying alongside him.

"I feared you would hate me, Bulla. I stopped caring long ago about others' opinions of me - but my family, you are all I have. You are all I have."

"I know this is hard, but I'm the only one here," she said, embracing him. "I see you, daddy. It's OK now. You don't have to hide this side anymore. We're not going to leave you."

* * *

Bulma had been watching her daughter and new son-in-law laugh and kiss through their first dance together as a married couple, along with their friends. Vegeta chose to have a cigar and drink outside of the reception tent, accompanied by Trunks. The evening was gorgeous, and none of the Brief women resented their desire to enjoy it. Sonali joined them, too. She challenged Vegeta to play chess, which he accepted with his typical smugness. She taught him the game, and now he was determined to win. Trunks reclined in a chair while his wife and father trashed each other's skills. By this time the men had removed their tuxedo jackets and loosened their ties. Sonali's shoes were strewn somewhere in the grass.

Vegeta's hands rubbed together as he studied the chessboard. Sonali's eyes narrowed. 

"I will break you, woman."

"Dude, I _taught_ you _,"_ she replied. "What an arrogant comment for a beginner! Look at this, it's been six months already and your technique is still pitiful."

"Trunks, where did you find this brazen woman again?" Vegeta tapped his cigar ashes on the ground. "Did hell reject her?"

"Seems to me that you both should be silent and concentrate," Bulma said. "Don't forget that you haven't beaten me yet, and I had a stroke."

Vegeta stood to help her. "That is not funny -- not at all."

"Oh, just sit down, Vegeta. From what I see you're losing dreadfully again, and I can walk over there by myself."

"Hn _._ "  _She needs rest. She will fall asleep in that chair soon enough, I guess._ Vegeta pretended he wasn't paying attention, even though Bulma knew he couldn't help himself. His desire to attend to every need was intense, but he promised to give her space. 

Bulma was tired - very tired - but the joy everyone experienced that evening was worth the trouble. Her family came together in more ways than one. She had started to doze when the twins sped past like little fireballs.

"Elder, grandma, we want to ask you something!" Tery said.

"Tery, Tasmin, calm down," Trunks scolded. "You see your mother and grandfather playing chess here, and grandma needs a break now."

"Sorry, dad," Tasmin said, "but it's really important."

"It damn well better be," Vegeta said, putting down his cigar. "It is past your bedtime anyway."

Bulma rose in her chair. "Well, what is it?"

"Grandma, we were looking at your wedding pictures at home yesterday," Tasmin said. "The dates don't match from the big anniversary you had before. We did the math. You have been married longer, right?"

Vegeta pulled his chair over to get a better view of Bulma and the children. Tasmin's precocious question amused both grandparents.

"Yes, we have been married longer," Vegeta replied. "Those pictures are from our second wedding ceremony."

"You married twice?" Tery said.

"Well, kind of, honey," Bulma said. "We consider the first the official date, so we celebrate our anniversaries from there. Our 25th anniversary two years ago counts in that."

Trey scratched his head. "I don't understand."

"Bulma and I had a Saiyan ceremony the first time, and we have two pictures," Vegeta said. "They are not in that album."

"Yeah," Bulma replied sarcastically, "and I had to argue with Vegeta to have those taken. He agreed to the second ceremony a year before your aunt Bulla was born."

Tasmin climbed into her father's lap, while Tery planted himself in the grass near Bulma's chair.

"Wow, so what was the Saiyan one like?" the boy asked.

Vegeta nodded to Trunks, who helped Bulma remove her dress jacket. A small Saiyan crest marked her left arm, matching the larger brand on Vegeta's left arm.

The couple's eyes met.


	5. A Little Joke

"Were you at the Saiyan ceremony, dad?"

"Of course I was, Tery," Trunks said. "I helped your grandfather brand her."

"You _did_ what?!" Shocked, Sonali almost dropped her wine glass. "Trunks, you never told me that. I knew about her brand, but this?"

Trunks laughed. "You never asked, dear. You could have asked mom, too."

Sonali looked over at her. "Bulma?"

Bulma's eyes closed. "Yes, he helped." Her speech slowed, which usually happened when she was worn out. "There is a… a lot…"

Watching his wife deliberately and needlessly test the limits of his patience infuriated Vegeta. Their storytelling together, while interesting, became a lesser priority.

"That is it,"  he said, extinguishing his cigar. "You all have asked enough questions for tonight. Bulma is exhausted."

Trunks and Sonali prayed an argument wouldn't happen. If not, then the rest of  _their_  night would be spent calming down the other two. Trunks, however, agreed that his mother needed to leave.

"No, Vegeta," Bulma protested. "Just hand me some water. I can stay. I'm enjoying myself. We've never done this together before."

Vegeta stood over her. "You  _will not_  stay here, and that is final. Trunks, take your mother home. I will tell the rest of the story since it is important to you."

"OK, OK." Feeling her eyes and limbs growing heavier, Bulma touched his hand. "You win."

"Yeah, grandma," Tasmin said. "We're sorry. Tery and I didn't mean to make you tired."

"Come here, precious." Bulma kissed the side of her head. "You didn't make me tired, and that's the truth. Good night."

Everyone stood as she and Trunks exited. The wedding partygoers left  _en masse_ , too, courtesy of an efficient fleet of transportation Bulma ordered, including buses and hovercraft.

"Kids, let me talk with Vegeta for a while," Sonali said. "We'll call you back here. You're getting a treat by staying up late, and your grandfather always keeps his promises, right?"

"Yes, mom," Tery said. "Always."

"You sure are taking _a_ _long time_ to leave," Vegeta told the twins. "I can easily create work for you two."

"Bye, elder!"

"Bye, mom!"

"Damn," Sonali said, appearing slightly annoyed. "You are  _so_   _good_ at that. I'm kind of jealous, dad."

"Have you forgotten who married you?" Vegeta said as he wandered back to the chess table. "Keeping up with Kakarot's son Goten and Trunks as children was good practice. Now what is it?"

"Dad, you must stop doing this with Bulma."

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I do not, Sonali," Vegeta replied, relighting his cigar. "And to be honest with you, I have had enough emotional upheaval today to last a lifetime, especially for someone with my temperament. Whatever you think 'this'is, keep it to yourself. The twins are waiting for us."

"All right then." Sonali picked up her glass. "I understand, but I will say this. Bulma didn't celebrate insanely at Bulla's bachelorette party. You know she couldn't have anyway. She just wanted to have some fun, which she did. She didn't even get to see the strippers she hired the entire time --"

"Strippers?" Vegeta glared at her -- and then did a double-take. "What do you mean _strippers_?! Am I hearing you right _?"_

Guessing what might come next, his shoeless daughter-in-law hurdled into the tent like a track star. She ran head-on into Trunks, laughing so hard that she couldn't speak. Goku, who stayed late to finish the food, walked up behind them.

Trunks' eyes darted around the room. "Baby, what did you do? Where is Vegeta?" His face turned deathly white as Sonali continued laughing. "Oh god, no. Tell me you didn't." He covered her mouth.

Everyone stumbled as the ground beneath the tent buckled. Lightening flashed and cracked overhead.

" _STRIPPERS!"_

"Holy fucking shit!"  After hoisting Sonali on his back, Trunks frantically seized Goku's shoulder. "Go! _Go now!_ "

"Right!" Quickly swallowing food, Goku touched his temple and smirked. "So you poked the old lion again, Sonali?"

"Yeah."

Broken plate pieces scattered in the center in the empty tent.

* * *

Trunks lay in bed with his back to Sonali, exasperated. He refused to let her touch him for an hour after returning to the guest room.

"That little joke you played on my father almost got everyone killed within a 1000-mile radius. Even our children were terrified. You should be ashamed."

Sonali's arms slipped around his waist. "Don't be so uptight, Trunks. Dad threw a tantrum. So what? He needed to purge some of that unhealthy frustration, and the twins got an unvarnished glimpse of his true power for the first time. You'll thank me later for what I did."

"You always say that when you cause trouble." Trunks turned over and pulled up her nightgown. "Well I'm glad I got mom back home quickly. That tent would have crushed you.

" _Ahh_ , yes," Sonali sighed happily as he climbed on top. "But you saved me, darling. You _saved_ me."

Trunks moaned as he thrust inside of her. "Damned…right… I did. Now I must - god this feels good - I must  _punish_ you." Sonali promptly yanked him down for a passionate kiss while they continued making love.

It was pitch black outside and long past midnight when Vegeta entered his bedroom. He felt energized and calmer -- and somewhat embarrassed. His rage explosion earlier felt refreshing, really, but he also wanted to strangle Sonali for goading him. Falling asleep immediately wouldn't happen, but he climbed into bed anyway. Bulma opened her eyes slightly.

"Are you all right, Vegeta?"

"Yes," he grumbled, brushing his fingers over hers. "You can go back to sleep."

Bulma winced as her body shifted in their bed. "I'm having some pain. Would you hand me my pills? I didn't take enough, and I keep waking up. They will help me sleep better."

"Mmmm." Vegeta smoothing wisps of hair on her face. "That is fine for now, but I would prefer that you take less. You are having more trouble with alertness in the morning. Besides, I am changing your routine with your trainer, and it will hurt. You must tolerate some pain."

Bulma smiled at him. "Yes, sir." Despite his concerns, Vegeta felt relieved after she entered a deep sleep. He could finally get some rest.

The rest of their family greeted him later that morning with a wall of cautious silence. Food filled the dining table - a wonderful sight - but Vegeta felt more entertained seeing everyone scared shitless. He sat next to Sonali.  
  
Trunks, who had been seated there, re-entered the room from the kitchen. He almost felt sorry for his hapless wife  -- but not that much.

Bulla's new husband bravely opened conversation. "Uh, good morning, sir. Would you like some coffee?"

"No."

"OK." Todd sunk into his chair. "Sure. That's fine."

"Yes, it is fine because this is  _my house,_ " Vegeta replied, lowering his voice. "Now then,  _Sonali_ , would you  _serve_  those eggs?"

"Daddy, the eggs are over here," Bulla said from the far end of the table. "I can bring them to you."

"I asked your sister-in-law to  _serve_   _me_ , princess," Vegeta said, moving closer to Sonali. "I made a simple request,  _woman_. While you are  _serving_  me,  _run_  to the kitchen for some juice, since I know are skilled at hurdling. Go ahead. Hop to it like _the good girl_  you are."

Earlier, the twins greeted a bleary-eyed Bulla and Todd, who had been partying with friends all night, about Vegeta's wrathful explosion Sonali must have ticked him off, Bulla concluded. She had to distract him.

"Todd and I are leaving for our honeymoon soon, daddy, and I know you and mom have been to this place before, so -- "

"Quiet, _"_ Vegeta said sternly. "I know when you are leaving, and you are stating the obvious. We can discuss that later. You both should get some sleep, because I will throw you out tonight."

Trunks snorted at his father's hijacking of the conversation. It was comical, and neither his wife nor his sister had any chance of winning. He leaned on the wall and continued eating his giant bowl of Cheerios.  "Kids, go get dressed," he said. "Your food is finished."

"Elder, will you finish the story you promised to tell last night?" Tasmin asked.

"Of course, child, once your mother  _serves_  me," Vegeta said. "She understands the importance of deference and _contrition_. Most smart women do. Is that not correct, Sonali?"

Annoyed, Tery wanted to know what Vegeta meant. "Deference and contrition? Elder, tell us what you're really saying without the big words."

"Enough of this!" Sonali stood and gathered her hair into a knot -- her traditional fighting pose -- while Trunks continued eating his Cheerios. "You're making a fool of yourself, Vegeta! Who do you think you are? I wouldn't serve you the last cricket on Earth to eat if we were the only people left on this planet!"

"Mommy, why are you mad at elder?" Tasmin asked. "Is it because of what happened last night?"

Vegeta winked at Trunks. "You would find a woman just like your mother. Impressive."

Trunks bowed like an award recipient. Sonali wanted to breathe fire on him. Sex would be out of the question later, he thought, but this was worth it.

"The rest of you get out," Vegeta said. "We need to chat. Do not worry, children. Your mother and I were joking with everyone."

"But that wasn't funny, elder," Tery said.

"Yes, it was," Trunks said, smirking at his wife. "Now do what father requests. I'll walk out with you."

Sonali shut the double doors. Her anger was palpable. Vegeta would get five minutes, maybe less, before she walked out.

"Go to hell, Vegeta."

"Been there already," he replied. "Twice, actually."

Sonali's teeth grated. "Your conceit is revolting. What were you trying to accomplish just now, especially with my children in the room?"

"That is a foolish question." Vegeta placed two coffee mugs in front of him. "I was having fun with you, of course. Your emotional triggers are easy to deduce."

Sonali threw her hands up in the air and proceeded to storm out. "I have had enough of your bullshit."

"Thank you,  _my daughter_ , for last night."

"What did you just say?"

"Sit down," he said, handing coffee to her. "Let me serve _you_ now. Sometimes I wonder if you are too good to be with my son."

"I heard that, you old goat!" Trunks shouted from behind the door.

Vegeta pushed another coffee mug across the table. "That is why I said it, boy. Now come in and finish breakfast."

"Vegeta, when will Bulma eat?" Sonali asked. "I'm a little worried. She's still sleeping? It's mid-morning."

"She's drowsy, so I will bring a tray to her after finishing here. She was having pain overnight and took medicine. We will work on that in therapy. We also wanted to tell you she is retiring from leading Capsule Corporation. She will continue supervising a few projects, with others' help, but not manage daily operations. We made this decision together, but it has been hard on her. She cried for a week afterward."  
  
"Do you have someone in mind to take the position?" Trunks said.

"Well, son, now that you are moving back here, I want to suggest Sonali to your mother. She is talented and sensible. Bulma can guide her. The family keeps majority ownership and appropriate voting power on the board. There will be no encroachments. No one at Capsule will challenge us if they want to stay alive."

"I like that idea." Trunks smiled and took Sonali's hand. "What do you say, honey?"

Sonali felt honored and humbled by their confidence in her. "I happily accept if Bulma agrees, dad."

"Splendid." Vegeta dropped his napkin on the table. "Now I have two promises to keep. Trunks, gather the children and make sure they are dressed properly. You know where to meet. I will be there in an hour and a half."


	6. The Next Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the wedding is through, Vegeta and Trunks have promises to keep and stories to tell the youngest members of their family. Separately, Bulma and Vegeta negotiate their terms for their immediate future together as partners.

Tasmin's eyes examined the width of dusty field surrounding her. It was a little after midday, and Trunks put his hand on her shoulder as wind gusts blew past them. He hadn't been there for a long time, yet he knew instinctively where his father wanted to be.

"Dad, where are we?" she asked.

"Your grandfather will tell you when he arrives, Tasmin."

"You guys act so weird sometimes," Tery said.

"Do we really?" Trunks tousled his son's hair and laughed. "I guess you're right. We are different, and there's nothing wrong with that. We care for others and for each other. That's the most important thing."

"Stop filling my grandchildren's heads with your new-age, touchy-feely nonsense!" Vegeta said. He was standing at the far end of the field dressed in a casual training suit. "I should throttle you for it."

 "Oh yeah?" Trunks' mouth curled down into a half-smile. "Those sure are big words from a little guy like you. I won't let you fool me again like the last time."

"Fool you? How  _pathetic_  you sound. You challenged me the last time, from what I recall. As your father, I do not know whether to be disappointed or ashamed."

The twins felt like they were watching a tennis match as father and son traded insults. Before they knew it, Vegeta and Trunks had dashed like raging bulls toward each other, locking hands, with their legs slamming in resistance. Vegeta cackled like a madman as he tossed his son behind him, circling around with a blow to the chest. Trunks hurled backward, stopping in midair and clenching his fists. He let out an ear-splitting roar, shaking the ground, until a golden halo surrounded him. His eyes had turned blue and lavender hair spiked golden yellow. Vegeta, who remained in his base physical form, seemed particularly irritated by the display.

"Did you really need become a Super Saiyan to fight me, son? Very well. If you insist! AHHHAHHHAHAH!"

The explosion around the prince's body echoed louder as he matched his son's transformation. His body shot up into the air, while his arms pushed straight in front. Fireballs shot from his hands, hitting the ground in a perfect ring around Trunks' body.

Satisfied with himself, Vegeta crossed his arms. " _Hn._  Not bad for a 'little guy' like me. Would you not agree? _"_

"I have had _enough_ of you! _"_ Trunks reared back, formed a giant energy sphere in his hands, and set it free.  _"Galick gun!!!_ "

Vegeta returned the blast with his own blistering ray. The intensity of their firepower increased with each step they took. Their nearby audience wondered which man would tire first.

Then they stopped.

Squealing with excitement, the twins tripped over themselves as they ran through dirt clouds. Vegeta and Trunks laughed warmly as they dusted off and returned to their normal physical forms.

"My, my." Vegeta handed Trunks a towel and bottle of water. "You still have it in you, boy - and you have some nerve using my fight technique on me. Why have you kept your training secret?"

"I haven't." Trunks lightly touched the Saiyan crest on his arm, matching his father's brand. "There are some lessons one never forgets, Vegeta."

"Indeed, including being a smart ass," his father replied. "Nevertheless, I suppose that fighting show of yours was a suitable birthday gift, although it could be put to better use."

"Please don't go there, father. Besides, you began celebrating birthdays four years ago. I'm not used to picking gifts yet."

Tasmin flew into her grandfather's arms. "No! Don't finish now, please!"

"You guys looked so awesome!" Tery exclaimed. "Dad, why did you lie to us? You're just as strong!"

Vegeta was pleased with their enthusiasm, of course, but pride would take a back seat to his teaching duties. His impish smile vanished, transforming his appearance into one of sternness and reserve. He placed Tasmin on the ground.

"Both of you settle down. Your father and I kept our promise to fight together. Now what do you have to say?"

"Thank you, elder!'

"Thank you, dad!"

"Very good," Trunks said, dropping the sound of his voice. "Now give your grandfather _his birthday gift,_ kids _._ "

Tery and Tasmin suddenly powered up and kicked the prince of all Saiyans dead in his chest, throwing him several yards backward into a nearby cliff. The collision snapped a tree sitting on top like a twig.

"Holy shit!" Vegeta managed to free himself from the tiny pile of rubble around him, but not before cursing a blue streak inside of his head that would've burned a hole in the ground, had he spoken it.

"Happy birthday, elder!" the twins shouted.

"Yes! Touchdown! Oh yeah, buddy. I got you good!" Trunks laughed until he cried. The shocked expression on his father's face made the conquest sweeter. He jogged around the field pumping his fists in the air. 

"They could have killed me with that hit, Trunks!" Vegeta snarled. "This - this - is how you tell me  _they ascended_  to Super Saiyan?!"

Still chuckling, Trunks picked up the kids between his shoulders and flew over. "Oh please, father. You know damn well that your body and mind were prepared to absorb the shock."

"Are you angry with all of us?" Tasmin said.

"Yeah," Tery said. "Dad told us you would be excited, elder."

Vegeta grabbed their shirts from behind. "I am ready to murder you all, actually, but that was a marvelous gift for my birthday. I am proud of you. You surprised me. I should have paid closer attention to my sensory detection abilities. Trunks taught a wise lesson today. Now tell me what it is."

"Never underestimate your opponent," the children said.

"And what else?" Trunks said.

"Especially not a Super Saiyan!" Tasmin said.

"Correct," Vegeta said, removing his white fighting gloves. "We should prepare for dinner now."

Never one to forget a question, Tasmin wanted to know why Vegeta and Trunks picked the site. "Elder, what is this place anyway?"

Vegeta bent down on his knees in front of her, placing his hand on her head. "Your father is a generous man, Tasmin. He said he was proud to be my son in this place many years ago, at a time when I needed to hear it. Do not ever take him for granted, because I do not."

The sincerity and emotion behind Vegeta's response surprised the children. Trunks wasn't, though. He appreciated how strong their relationship had become.

"It's time to leave now, kids," he said. "We all need to bathe."

Tery grabbed Trunks' arm. "Dad, wait!"

"Yes, son? Make it fast."

"Can you try to fight elder Vegeta with the power level he had last night after Aunt Bulla's wedding?"

Tasmin's eyes lit up with delight. "Yeah, dad! Please?"

Vegeta's bloodthirsty, vengeful grin sent a chill down Trunks' spine. One day his father would surely pay him back in spades for the children's little "birthday present." He quickly covered the twins' mouths to stop their chattering.

"Be quiet and listen to your grandfather. Let's go eat."

* * *

Bulma was reviewing machine designs in her home office when Vegeta returned before dusk. He lingered by the door, watching her work. She had her doctorate in engineering by her early twenties, when they first met. Years later she learned more about biotechnology, applying it to her work. Their lives defined the meaning of "power couple," but they also treasured their family. They may have worked nonstop, but it was rare for their children not to be around them in some way.

With his wife's blessing, Vegeta took Trunks and Bulla on longer trips to see how and with whom he trained. Over time, those activities repaired his relationship with his son, especially. When the kids weren't with him, Bulma kept them busy in her labs - when they weren't with grandparents and friends, or in school.

Miraculously, the couple still made time for each other. All of this was a far cry from the start of their once-tumultuous relationship. Vegeta tried not to dwell on those thoughts long either.

"I see you are feeling better."

Bulma removed her reading glasses. "Don't you ever knock? I wondered how long you planned to stand by the door."

"We have been together for almost thirty years," Vegeta replied. "It is rather late to expect perfect politeness from me, although I do retain some memories from my royal upbringing."

Bulma held up her arm. "You can stop right there. Please, spare me the walk down memory lane. Happy birthday, by the way. I almost forgot."

"My company bores you, it appears." Vegeta kissed her forehead. "I guess that means our family will dine without you tonight."

"That depends on what you prepared." Bulma tapped her crutch on the floor and stood. "Sonali said you had something in mind."

Vegeta's arm extended from the other side to escort her. "The weather is cooler this evening, so I told everyone to wear warmer clothes. Sonali laid some out for you."

"We're eating outside again?"

"Yes, but at a different place. The dining area is sheltered under a tent. The food will be ready for us soon."

Bulma stopped walking to look at him. "Do you mind telling me where this location is now? Also, stop asking Sonali to work around here. You're taking advantage of her kindness."

"We are visiting Nightingale this evening - and, for your information, Sonali offered to help."

Bulma wondered what fantastically impractical impulse had possessed her husband this time. She did not want to spend the majority of her retirement keeping him out of trouble. He was like a dog with a bone after making a decision. Anyone who tried to wrestle said bone away from him risked being mauled.

"Nightingale? Where we married? Why there, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stood behind her as they entered their bedroom. "We have not finished telling our story to the twins."

Bulma saw him glance briefly at her hover chair. Neither of them wanted her to overuse the machine - better to walk as much as possible - but Vegeta had been more outspoken about when and how he expected her to use it.

"Do these dinner activities mean you won't demand that I leave the premises when you think I'm tired?"

Vegeta bent down to unlock Bulma's leg brace while she inspected the clothing Sonali chose. She could not have asked for a better daughter-in-law. Anyone who could charm Trunks and  _his father_ , of all people, deserved high praise. No one in their home needed to overwork themselves for Bulma, really; robots were everywhere to help. The family attended to her out of love and appreciation.  
  
Vegeta went above and beyond, but it saddened her to know that he continued blaming himself for her condition.

"Bulma, I cannot promise that to you- not until you manage your pain better - but for the way I acted yesterday I am… I am…"

"Save it, Saiyan," Bulma replied, brushing her hand through his hair. "Watching you try to apologize is like waiting for our cat to cough up hairballs. That said, I have no desire to attend tonight if you plan to order me around again."

" _Tch._ " Vegeta lifted her right arm to remove her shirt. "Now you are being unreasonable. For all of your protests before Bulla's wedding yesterday, you  _were_  exhausted and in pain by the end. Have you considered how I feel? I have to watch this, day after day, and yet I cannot fix what happened to you."

Bulma yanked her arm away from him. "Vegeta! Stop this.  _You must accept that_   _I have a disability_. Maybe I quit training as hard because I'm tired of you treating me like a defective work project. Yeah, I told our friends and children that I'm ready for the next challenge, but what does that mean? Apparently my recovery has become more about your pride rather than figuring out how we can accept and enjoy each other as we are _now_. I may speak and walk slower, but I am still your wife, I am in my right mind,  _and I am still_   _your lover_."

Vegeta sat down, placing his arm around Bulma's shoulder. Her head rested on his chest.

"I know, Bulma, which is why I want us to spend more time together, especially now that you are retiring. At this point in my life I do not worry about my powers. Kakarot and I have been given gifts that will keep us as strong we need to be until our lives end naturally. Maybe you did not hear me correctly yesterday, but right now I do need you. I do not want you to feel like my behavior is destroying who you are, though. I will do better."

After leaning over for a quick kiss, Bulma activated her hover chair.


	7. Set Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gathers at Nightingale, where Vegeta and Bulma married, to continue their storytelling.

Bulma and Vegeta had not visited Nightingale since they married, and neither had Trunks. The place seemed like it had been frozen in time, with its striking beauty and serenity. The garden clearing where the couple took their wedding vows was set atop a hill, overlooking a bay, within plain view of an active volcano. Monks living in the villages below cared for the greenery, keeping it manicured and populated with plants and trees that blended into a scenic, stately landscape. As they did before, the couple left food and money offerings for the groundskeepers to show their appreciation.

Vegeta stressed to his daughter-in-law that he wanted a simple arrangement for their tent and a dinner that wasn't lavish, but instead designed to satisfy appetites and please the senses. Flickering gas lamps increased the location's mystique.

Once they arrived, Bulma chose to walk on the uneven pavement toward the tent, which wasn't that far away but far enough. Vegeta said nothing, leaving her alone with Sonali, nor did he look back as he and Trunks entered the tent.

"Thank you for helping arrange our gathering so quickly, dear. I told Vegeta to stop working you to death, now that you're at the end of your vacation with us."

"I can't say I worked too hard, Dr. Brief," Sonali replied holding her arm. "Your husband is quite efficient with getting what he wants. I used contacts from the wedding to help. So I take it Vegeta asked you about letting me run Capsule too?"

Bulma nodded. "Will you help me over to that tree, dear? I want to smell the cherry blossoms -- and yes, and I fully support you taking my place. I have many lessons to share with you."

"You're not bothered that Vegeta didn't suggest Trunks?"

"Oh, these flowers smell wonderful." Bulma handed Sonali her crutch to lean against the tree. "Come closer so you can smell them. To answer your question, Trunks would have told us long ago had he wanted the job. He's happy being a biologist. He's helped so many, even mortals who live differently from us. His father and I respect that, and we are very proud of him."

"Well then, I accept," Sonali replied, kissed her mother-in-law cheek. "Thank you so much. Now tell me, why do you think dad wanted to come here?"

The women faced the tent. Bulma thought about her earlier conversation with Vegeta.

"Sonali, my husband is… struggling with his mortality, and mine, in a different way now. I am his first and only love. He generally remembers being cared for as a boy, but after that his approach to life became a house of cards. Frankly, he fell in love with me first, not the other way around, and it was hell dealing later with his uncertainty about our relationship. It's an understatement to say he had a lot of baggage."

"Let's continue walking," Sonali said, helping her move back onto the trail. Bulma's crutch pattered rhythmically on the pathway.

"Vegeta has rebuilt a kingdom of sorts within our family, and even among Goku's, after years of rejecting the good in life in favor of the bad," Bulma continued. "It won't break him if I die first -- at least I hope not -- but he may want to follow me in death sooner rather than later. I don't want that. I want his knowledge shared widely for as long as possible, particularly with our grandchildren. That should be his mission, regardless of whether he continues fighting -- or if I pass on."

Sonali smiled. "For future knowledge, are you going to drop dead soon, Bulma?"

Bulma's eyes danced with laughter. "I'll let you know as soon as I do, you ungrateful brat. Now give me another hug. I'm so glad you are in the family. I'm so glad you're here."

Vegeta seated himself at the head of the table while his son poured wine. He glanced at the opening of the tent.

"They're almost here," Trunks said.

"Oh, I know, son. They are all enjoying themselves. It is hard not to. The place is beautiful."

The twins quietly scurried behind Bulla and Todd, and Vegeta's brother Tarble and his wife Gure, to take their places. No one, not even Vegeta, had to warn them about acting up at the table. The children sensed the importance of the occasion - much different from their aunt's wedding - and were curious to know more.

Everyone stood when Bulma and Sonali entered. Both Vegeta and Trunks stepped forward to escort their wives. The table setting's simplicity complemented the surroundings and the food. The family enjoyed them immensely.

Vegeta stayed silent throughout most of the meal while the rest traded jokes and gossiped. They were a fine, handsome bunch altogether, he thought - even his "mealy-mouthed son-in-law." Tasmin was the only one who seemed disturbed by his stillness. She walked over and whispered in his ear. The family observed them briefly before continuing conversation. They thought the two looked cute together.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Will you come with me, elder?"

"Tasmin, it is inappropriate to leave the table now. Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"I am," she said, "but it doesn't seem like you are."

Vegeta peered into her eyes. This child was worried about him. Worried about him? He was supposed to protect her, and her brother, helping them to feel safe. He wrapped his finger around Tasmin's thumb beneath the table and squeezed. She giggled.

"I am fine, my darling, and that is the truth," he whispered back. "Now go and finish dessert before I eat it myself."

Tasmin, beaming that her grandfather had called her "darling," returned to her seat next to Tery, who was half-asleep. Trunks filled the adults' wine glasses once more before they all raised them for a toast. He proceeded to walk around the table.

"My first toast is for all of us," he said with a smile, "because we got through this week without killing each other." Everyone clapped and cheered except for Vegeta, who responded with his usual smirk.

"My second toast is for the wives and husbands." Trunks' eyes turned toward Sonali. "Our love is strong and deep. May we all continue listening and guiding each other as partners and as friends."

"My third toast is for the children, including future ones," he said, touching Tery and Tasmin's heads. "We are imperfect beings, but we will do our best to guard and guide you in the right direction. May the gods be gracious and shine light on you as they have with us."

"My final toast is for Vegeta and Bulma." Sonali grasped Trunks' hand as he held back tears and raised his glass. "This is for our parents. Take comfort knowing that we will carry your legacy with pride and wisdom until the end of our days. Thank you. Cheers."

"Cheers!" everyone shouted back.

The prince stood and shook his son's hand while the others wiped their tears. Even the two helpers in the room were crying. Vegeta removed his hip-length grey jacket, exposing the shirt underneath and his Saiyan crest.

"Leave us now," he told the helpers. "The meal and settings were well-received, and our family is appreciative."

"He means thank you," Bulma said.

"You do not have to translate for me," Vegeta said with a touch of crabbiness in his voice. He moved to stand next to her while everyone switched seats to bring the children closer.

"We are here tonight to honor the fulfillment of prophecy, but not exclusively for our own aims," he continued. "Our family has been bestowed with powerful gifts. Never in my life would I have thought this inheritance would be mine, and I am proud of and humbled by you."

"Vegeta chose this place for us to marry because of its beauty," Bulma said, taking his hand to support him. "He doesn't always show emotion as openly, as we all know, but he feels them in some ways more deeply than others. Our relationship didn't begin with what you see now, children. It took a lot of work. You are young, but you'll understand later as your parents grow in their marriage while caring for you."

"I was not a good man for a long time," Vegeta continued. "When I came to Earth, I had lost everything - my home, my sense of meaning, and what I thought was the path to power to control others - and I was incredibly angry. In all truth, even though I remained powerful physically, I had nothing but the clothes on my back when Bulma and I came to know each other."

"Why would you want to control people, elder?" Tasmin said.

"I was raised to think that way, Tasmin, and all my life I dealt with others who wanted to control me, and some almost succeeded. Their poisonous goals, along with my own misdeeds, made me very sick on the inside."

Vegeta stopped and sighed. Trunks locked eyes with him, speaking through their minds so no one else could hear.

_"You can do this, father. You can do this. Go on."_

Vegeta walked to the front of the room. "I was younger than you are now when I became an orphan. My planet, named after my father and me, had been destroyed. I was well-educated already, even as a young boy, and the remaining Saiyans who tended to me, former members of the royal court, shared lessons and old customs  to keep our heritage alive within me. Much of these teachings were true, I believe; other parts, perhaps not.

"Our people were born to be warriors, but many of them foolishly allowed their strengths to be used for evil by the person who drafted me into his army against my will - after he destroyed my planet. It was an ugly time, and I was part of that ugliness for years.

"As I aged, I obsessed over achieving what had been considered my birthright, to become Super Saiyan. No one in our culture had done it in 1000 years, not even my father. Before he died, he believed that my strength and intellect would assure it. I was determined to make the ones who hurt me pay for their crimes. I held on to these beliefs because there was nothing else meaningful to define my life, until I met Bulma and became a father.

"Marriages were not discouraged in our society, but in higher classes one's relatives arranged them, and they were usually focused on power. In other words, love often came last. Also, everyone except the ruling elite was expected to give up at least one of their children at birth for service. The closet example on Earth would be monks, although they are not forced into service, and their lives are largely noble. Sometimes parents on my planet never saw their children again. There was little questioning of it."

"Tell us about your arm brands," Tery said. "Why did you do it?"

"What we want you to understand is everything that happened to your grandfather almost guaranteed that he would never know love," Bulma said, "but yet it happened against _all_ odds. The Saiyan crest is a reminder from the past of how far he's come, and I share that bond with him willingly. Our spirits became one when we took our vows."

Vegeta returned to Bulma's side to help her from the table. He held her close as she draped her white shawl around his neck. He returned the gesture by wrapping a red scarf he had worn around hers. No one knew what they were doing besides Trunks.

"There were other rituals," Trunks said, looking at his children. "Branding your grandmother was just one part of their wedding. I wanted to help."

By this time Vegeta and Bulma were standing at the front. Trunks walked over to hold his mother up from the back, taking her crutch. Vegeta reached for her right hand and bowed. Neither smiled, but they kept their eyes on each other. Vegeta began to circle around her slowly as they recited their vows.

"Behold, you are set apart as my husband."

"Behold, you are set apart as my wife."

"There will be no other."

"There will be no other."

"Weakness is a state of mind."

"Together, we should always be prepared to fight."

"For within this circle, there is no enemy we cannot face."

"Because we are now joined as one."


	8. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma's re-enactment of their wedding vows at Nightingale inspired everyone gathered to count their blessings. Trunks is considering the legacy passed down to him -- and, as his father's son, weighing choices about his future.

Trunks found his father sitting in the gazebo behind the estate. The previous night had been long and emotional for the entire family, so he wasn't surprised that Vegeta spent half of the morning taking it easy. It was around noon, and the prince's sandal-clad feet were perched on an ottoman, while he reclined in a patio chair with the ugliest pattern Trunks had ever seen. The young man found it humorous observing the contrast of his father sitting there - comfortably - examining his prized cigars.

Besides having a glass of bourbon occasionally, smoking stogies was a vice Vegeta allowed no one to question. He didn't care about vanity or training during these relaxing moments. Bulma, who once smoked cigarettes infrequently, gave him grief about what she called a double-standard. He reminded her of his "rules" that cigars would be smoked during special occasions. Beyond that, he'd have one maybe once or twice a month.

"What do you want, boy? Do not expect me to offer you one of these."

Trunks sat down across from him. "Glad you're still in a good mood from last night. Isn't it a bit early to be smoking those?"

Vegeta paused for what seemed like an eternity until he poured two glasses of water, handing one to Trunks. The young man suddenly realized his father had been waiting for him.

"Trunks, you are not here to discuss my well-deserved leisure time, so get to the point."

Trunks wiped the moisture from the glass and sipped. "Well, yes, I do have something to discuss. I want to train with you and the other fighters again; maybe compete too."

Vegeta grunted. "And why would you want that?"

If Trunks didn't know him well, he would've thought the prince was being dismissive. He was just being Vegeta.

"Father, I know you like to give me a hard time, but I'm serious. I thought you would be pleased."

Not looking up, Vegeta pulled out a single-blade cutter to chop the tip of his cigar. "You should not be concerned with pleasing me, especially not at your age. Would it help your self-esteem if I allowed you to call me 'daddy' now?"

This double-barreled taunt finally pissed Trunks off. The response was downright mean, he felt, or maybe he was being too sensitive?

"Was that comment really necessary?" He set the glass down. "I don't understand. You even suggested that I return to fighting after our battle in front of the kids."

Vegeta nodded, opening his mahogany humidor. "I figured you would ask, and I admit that my suggestion yesterday was a test. As I recall you said, 'Please don't go there, father.'"

Trunks chose a cigar from the box and sniffed it. The fragrance reminded him of dark chocolate and cloves. Vegeta handed over the cutter. Trunks then poured more water into his father's glass. During or after arguments, no matter how furious, the men would habitually exchange small courtesies. Meeting another person's basic needs while angry requires restraint and humility. These actions reminded everyone in the family that no problem should ever come between them. Even when Vegeta complained, he never hesitated to make the effort.

"This is a really nice cigar," Trunks said, twirling it in his hand. "I didn't know you liked the spicy ones. Now humor me by explaining how you knew I would ask about training."

Vegeta placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "Son, you haven't challenged me to fight this much in years. You are training the twins while still working your job and doing your own training. Someone has helped with both, yes?"

"It's not like you really gave me a choice about fighting this week,  _dad_  - and you're right on that last question."

"Now doesn't that feel good to call me 'daddy'?" Vegeta grinned with the cigar between his teeth, looking like a demon. "I am glad you finally grew a pair."

Trunks shook his head. "You are extremely close to ruining the good feelings from our dinner last night,  _grandpa_."

Vegeta cut his eyes at him. "You know what I hear, Trunks? Indecision. Just listen to yourself. 'Maybe I can compete.' 'I thought you would be pleased.' 'It's not like you really gave me a choice about fighting.' Son, you are far too young to have a midlife crisis."

"Ending that with a joke was unnecessary, Vegeta. You're saying I would waste your time, basically. Thanks a lot."

 _Thanks a lot._ As a parent, Vegeta recalled those words with fondness. Trunks would always be his little boy in some ways.

"No, son, you are wrong," he said quietly. "I would be honored, but I am not so selfish to expect you to upend your life. You have more than yourself to consider with these decisions. I believe your desire is short-lived. Your talents serve others in ways I cannot, just like your mother. I admire them greatly."

Trunks looked away from him. "Since you respect me so much, give me the courtesy of trusting that I know my own mind. You are doing the same thing with me now that mom and Bulla complain about. We're adults and have been for a while."

"I have half of my cigar that I want to finish." Vegeta returned his feet to the ottoman and leaned back. "Since you extended your vacation here, take time to consider what I just said. You are welcome to finish your cigar - silently - or do something intelligent such as spending time with Sonali after she returns. She is a good woman, and you draw strength from her. I can take the twins off your hands for the rest of the day."

"Fine," Trunks said, wiping perspiration from his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. "I suppose that's the best choice. My little monsters should be done eating lunch."

Vegeta frowned. "Are you all right? You are sweating. It is cool out here today."

"I probably shouldn't be smoking so early," Trunks extinguished his cigar. "I ran at normal speed this morning. Between the late night and the kids I think I just need more sleep. By the way, you don't have to monitor our energy levels constantly, either."

Vegeta sighed. "It is hard not to after what happened to your mother, and we are all here together. Do not argue with me about it. Now leave."

Trunks hated admitting that his father raised valid concerns during their discussion. He also felt out of sorts. The running should have refreshed him, but instead he was dog-tired. It felt good to lie down, even though he would have preferred alone-time with his wife. Sonali and Bulma had gone shopping, so that wasn't an option for a few hours.

* * *

 Sonali carried a stack of shopping bags into the house while Bulma programmed the bots to help them start a meal. The young woman was somewhat surprised that Trunks hadn't returned a video call from her earlier. The message went straight to voice mail. His watch was probably on vibrate, which mildly irritated her.

"Hey, Bulma, have you spoken with Vegeta yet?"

"Yeah." Bulla moved her hover chair in front of Sonali. "He left a message about taking the twins somewhere. They should walk in soon. Have you heard from Trunks yet?"

"No, but his car is here. I'm going to change clothes now. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, honey. I'm fine."

Sonali found her husband asleep in their room. The curtains had been closed halfway, blocking out enough sunlight to keep the room dim. At first she considered leaving him alone, but he rarely slept late into the afternoon, even when tired.

She sat on the side of the bed. "Trunks, wake up for me." It took her longer to rouse him than she expected. "Hey, come on and wake up. We're preparing for dinner."

"I'm fine, babe." He rolled over, rubbing his temples.  "Just have a bad headache and my throat is a little sore. Just let me sleep. Not hungry."

"You're not hungry?" Sonali flipped the light on by his bedside. "You are not fine. Let me look at you." She felt his head. "Oh my god, you are burning up. You're sick."

By this time Vegeta had returned with the twins, and he was eager for someone else to distract them now. Luckily the youngsters' minds were focused on the hearty meal coming up, so they left to change clothes. Vegeta's appetite, however, wasn't high. He had felt uneasy ever since Trunks left. He knew his son was sleeping, and it was obvious that he was still asleep. All energy levels drop when people rest, so he let the issue go. He was trying to do what his family wanted.

"Hey, gorgeous, come give me a kiss," Bulma said from the kitchen. "I have looked forward to it all day."

Vegeta scratched the back of his head. "No, you have not, woman. You want something."

"Well, kind of," she replied. "We need more cat litter and chewy snacks for Peaches."

Vegeta helped Bulma off the hover chair, tugging playfully on her hair until they kissed. Re-enacting their wedding ceremony at dinner the night before had been moving for them both.

"Your overweight cat is borderline diabetic, and why are you against letting her shit outdoors? You are  _buying_  expensive dirt for her to crap on inside of our home. It is absurd. Peaches needs more exercise anyway."

Bulma took her crutch from him and smiled. "Will you just do this one thing for me,  _grandpa_?"

"Oh great." Vegeta placed his hands on the back of his head. "Not you too - and that smile will not work on me. I am going to find Sonali and Trunks."

"Find them for what, Vegeta? Give them some time alone. It's been all of 20 minutes since we arrived. Besides, you have a job to do."

"You are one of the richest people in the world - the human equivalent of royalty. In fact, you are royalty as my wife too. Last time I checked, we have options for package delivery. Why are you trying to make me leave?"

Bulma tapped her fingers on the kitchen table impatiently. "OK, grumpy, here's my question: Why must everything be an argument with you?"

" _Hn_." Vegeta leaned on the refrigerator. "Is that a rhetorical question? I cannot believe you just asked me that. Whatever you are planning must wait. I will not be long. I promise."

Sonali bumped into him at the kitchen entrance. She was tying her long black hair into knots. She once told her mother-in-law she did it to calm herself when upset. Bulma looked over at Vegeta, who knew something was wrong but wisely held back from reacting quickly _._

"Is there a problem, dear?" Bulma asked.

Sonali held up her hands. "Don't worry, you two."

"Wrong answer," Vegeta said, moving forward.

"Trunks isn't feeling well, that's all. I came to see about calling a doctor over here. He's running a fever."

"I knew something was off when I saw him earlier today," Vegeta said. "He has slept through the afternoon."

Bulma stood and headed to the door. Vegeta stepped in front her.

"Where are you going, Bulma?"  
  
She wanted to punch him for blocking her. "Where the hell do you think I'm going? All of us have been exposed to whatever illness Trunks has, which you know, so there's no harm in checking on him.  _Now get out of my way._ "

Sonali touched her shoulder. "Bulma, it's OK."

"No, it's not, and stop protecting my husband. He made a promise to me, and he  _will_  keep his word. Use the touch-screen on the wall to contact our doctor."

"You could at least use your chair to get around for now," Vegeta said, moving from her path.

Bulma scowled. She knew Vegeta was correct, and she had made a promise to him too. "Fine. You are right. I am tired, and I can use the chair again. Happy now?"

"I know Trunks will be in good hands with you." Vegeta waved at her with a smirk on his face. "Bye!"

He managed to get the twins squared away with their meal early while Sonali and Bulma attended to Trunks. Naturally, the children asked him why they were the only ones at dinner, and he felt uncomfortable answering them. That was a big change from years past, when he was routinely blunt in these situations. Dogs eat meat. Rain is wet. Kakarot is an idiot. No big deal.

"Children, your parents and grandmother are busy now. They probably will not eat until much later."

"Busy doing what?" Tery said.

"Here is what I want to hear from you both right now: 'We will wait to find out because we are eating dinner, and we know you are done entertaining us today.' Does that sound good to you?"

The children rolled their eyes. "Yes, elder."

"I taught you to eye-roll better than that," Vegeta said, faking anger. He pointed his fork and squinted. "Do not disappoint me again."

He was dozing in the kitchen when Bulma and Sonali returned. They both thought it was kind of him to make tea, figuring they probably wouldn't eat much. He let out a small breath and yawned after Bulma touched his shoulder.

"How is our son?" He rubbed his eyes. "What do you need?"

"Trunks will be in bed for at least a week," Bulma replied. "He has the flu."

"You have to be kidding me." Vegeta stretched his arms over his head. "The flu? He has never had that before. Other brats he knew as a boy got sick from it. Our kids caught other wretched human diseases from their playground cesspool, but not many. Same for you, Sonali, right?"

"Oh god, please don't remind me," Bulma groaned. "I always caught their illnesses while Vegeta stayed as healthy as horse, although I do recall one or two times that he did --"

Vegeta cleared his throat, giving Bulma a dirty look. "Sonali, did you have something to say? My wife is being rude."

"Yeah, well, it is definitely the flu," she replied. "Perhaps the virus mutated - which happens often - allowing it to infect him. In any case, he feels terrible. What I'm worried about is the rest of us catching it. There are some things we can do now. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. We need to see if other people who attended the wedding have it."

Vegeta handed her a cup of tea. "What about the twins?"

"They had flu shots. Bulma and I have too -- and so did Trunks. What about you?"

"No." Vegeta waved her off. "Never have. Never will."

"I paged our daughter," Bulma said. "She and Todd are fine for now."

"Oh, that's great," Sonali said. "I'm taking some of this tea to Trunks. Thanks for making it. Have you told the twins yet?"

"I wanted to hear from you first," Vegeta said. "You did not send for me, and I also sensed that Trunks is resting comfortably."

"I think I want a small plate of food now," Bulma said.

"Already prepared." Vegeta looked over at Sonali. "I have one for you too."

"I don't want anything now, thanks. I had too much junk food when Bulma and I were out shopping."

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen door. "I will tell the twins now that everything is settled. We are going to bed early, even if they refuse."

The women laughed.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks has fallen ill, throwing his family into crisis mode. Bulma reassures Vegeta about his responsibilities.

It was early, and Vegeta dressed in a two-piece white garment to exercise at the seaside cliff where he and Trunks met before. He wanted to restore mental balance. Before leaving he kissed Bulma once on temple, as usual, and observed the pill bottles on her nightstand. His felt conflicted, and he berated himself. He didn't want his wife in pain. He also felt she had given up on getting better. That hurt him more than Bulma realized. Even after their discussions, he struggled with accepting her wishes. Worrying about possible physical decline and giving her space would disturb him until could pull himself together. However, ever since they talked, she seemed calmer and more energized -- a good start.

He found Sonali in the kitchen making chicken broth, bread, and coffee from scratch. She moved slowly, and he wondered why she worked so hard when the bots could have.

"I know you are concerned about my son, but you should get more sleep," he said disapprovingly. "It is 5 a.m. I am normally awake at this hour."

Sonali pushed her hair back and yawned. "Look, I know you will always be a commander at heart, but you need sleep just as much as I do. You checked on Trunks a few times during his coughing fits. He was too exhausted to notice, but I heard you walking around outside."

"I know what I need," Vegeta responded irritably. "I know… what I need. Is the bed in the connected room comfortable?"

"Yes, it is," Sonali replied, handing him a cup of coffee. "It's been a couple days. It's probably all right to see him now."

"Bulma says this flu strain is affecting healthy young adults this time, more than children or older people, and making them sicker. I am not concerned about myself, and my wife will not leave without being dragged away. We are keeping the twins busy. Our doctor expressed confidence  that the antiviral booster shots they and Bulma received would be enough."

"And I believe seeing Trunks might cheer him up," Sonali said. "I think he's embarrassed that he got sick, especially because --" She stopped  abruptly after a gloominess spilled across Vegeta's face. She had said too much.

"It is all right," he said. "Finish. My son is embarrassed that he got sick like this in front of me. Maybe fears looking weak, which is ridiculous because --"

"That did not come out right, Vegeta. I'm sorry."

"I cannot fault you for being truthful. Besides, I am sure he is uninterested in seeing me anyway."

"Why?" Sonali already knew the answer, naturally. She decided to push him. "Because of what you said about training?"

"He told you, then."

She poured more coffee for him. "Let's just say he tells me a lot -- since, you know, I am his wife. You son is hurt because of how you expressed your concerns, not _because_ you expressed them. I'm just plain angry with you. You weren't 'just being Vegeta.' You went too far this time, which tells me something else is bothering you."

"Sonali, I meant everything I said to our family at Nightingale. I am also tired of you all treating like I am the most demanding person among us. True, I am a giant pain in the ass, but I refuse to carry that other burden anymore."

This conversation had become tiring. He adored his daughter-in-law, but he desperately wanted to be left alone too. He had to clear his mind.

"Look, I do my best," he continued. "And let me be clear, Trunks would not be the person you love if I had tried to comfort him every time someone hurt him, including me. If he is not sure by now that I would destroy a universe to protect him - to protect you all - then I cannot help him. I took his toast seriously. I thought he did the same when I spoke, because I meant every word."

Sonali put her hands on her hips. "Do better."

Vegeta felt his neck muscles tighten. He didn't invite this battle, but now she earned it. "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean," Sonali said curtly. "Doing your best isn't good enough.  _Do better._ "

After taking a long breath to collect his thoughts, Vegeta moved in closer. "You know what? I have had  _enough_  of your self-righteous, holier-than-thou, unsolicited advice! Apparently you did not listen to your husband closely the other night. Despite your wisdom,  _you are imperfect too_. I like how that sounds, so I will repeat myself: You are flawed just like _the rest_ of us!"

Stunned, Sonali stepped back. Vegeta shut his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Then he looked up again. "Here is my advice. Be more selective about how and when you provoke others. I learned the hard way several after brutal and humiliating beatings. Afterward my life changed dramatically, and that is what I want to teach my grandchildren. If you are not careful, as much as you love those around you, your arrogance could make things harder than they should be. I continue to struggle with this flaw, which I also see in you."

Sonali shrunk down, covering her mouth. Shaking his head, Vegeta embraced her until she could speak again.

She wiped her eyes. "How am I imperfect again?"

Vegeta placed his hands on her shoulders. "Our family has cried enough these past two weeks. It is officially disgusting. You would think someone  died, and you _all_ will pay for spoiling my image. Now then, I am ready to hear the rest of your scolding."

"I feel like my husband is having a pity party - and you too, because he's hurt. You're both entitled to your feelings, but you aren't allowed to brood over why this talk struck a nerve. Address the emotion behind this directly. You two have worked hard to be as close as you are."

Vegeta finished his coffee and faced the door. "Nothing will come between us - believe me. I will see him after training. By the way, this was good. I do prefer French-pressed coffee."

Snorting at him, Sonali bowed like a burdened handmaiden. "Nothing but the best for royalty."

"You are making fun of me."

"Yes, I am."

"Hn _._ "

After he left, Sonali decided to make breakfast-in-bed for Bulma, too, after tending to Trunks. Tery and Tasim would arrive soon enough to devour the rest. Taking Vegeta's sound advice, she would use the bots to help with other tasks. Her reaction time suddenly went into slow-motion after picking up the coffee press. She stumbled as the pot crashed on the floor. She started shivering after headache hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _Damn it. I really don't need this right now. I guess my in-laws are on their own with the twins._ She staggered into a chair, laying her head on the table. She took a chance that her father-in-law would still be around and focused.

"Vegeta!"

He was outside when he heard the crash from the kitchen window, followed by Sonali's call for him. He hid all signs of panic after returning, in case the twins appeared. Fortunately, their rooms were located in another wing where they couldn't hear much noise.

"Help me to my room. I'm sick. I have it. I hope I didn't wake up Bulma."

Her flu attack hit much worse, Vegeta thought, perhaps because she was fully human. She seemed just fine all of twenty minutes before.

"That is the least of your worries," he replied, picking her up into his arms. "You must stay down when I get you to the bedroom, OK?"

Sonali smiled weakly. "Trust me, I don't want to move. Are you sure your wife won't be jealous that you're carrying me?"

"No, you silly woman," Bulma said from the door. She was on her hover chair. "I heard the commotion. You got her, Saiyan? I'll get the doctor here."

"Yup. Now be quiet, daughter. You and my wife make life difficult enough as it is."

Vegeta didn't want to consider Trunks' reaction if something bad happened to Sonali. His son practically worshiped the ground she walked on, and for good reason. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

Later, Vegeta entered Trunks' room carrying food and medicine Sonali prepared earlier. His son was coughing and looking horrid. Vegeta had been surprised by how quickly the illness felled him. Trunks and Sonali were pictures of health and vitality just days before. Bulma tried to explain what happened scientifically, but all the prince cared about then was their recovery.

Bleary-eyed, Trunks waved his hand over a sensor to increase the lighting in the room. "Let me guess, father. You came to kick me while I'm down, or maybe you feel guilty about kicking me before I got sick."

"I am here to bring food and tell you Sonali is ill."

Trunks pulled off his comforter, dragging himself to the bedside. "Is she still next door?"

"Yes." Vegeta held up his hand. "She is asleep, and you are in no condition to do much, so stay there. Her fever is down. Your mother and I can care for you both now, but we might hire an assistant since you and Sonali may need more recovery time. Your aunts are around too. Bulma asked me to check your temperature, so would you prefer oral or the _other_ way?"

Trunks sluggishly moved back into bed. "You are  _such_  an asshole. Oral is the only option that won't get you punched. Anything else?"

"Do not expect me to grovel, Trunks. I was harsh, and I apologize for that. However, my opinion has not changed. If training meant that much, you would have argued me down. You have done that with other subjects. Perhaps feeling unwell made expressing yourself more difficult."

"Father, I did not come to argue there. Of course I wanted you to be pleased, but I don't need refresher lessons from you about my pride. I'm clear on where I stand there, and I also understand your concerns."

Trunks grabbed a handful of tissues to muffle his coughing. He waved at his father to get water, who frowned after taking his temperature.

"Enough talking," he said, touching Trunks' forehead. "Eat a little and rest. Coughing up your lungs does not help with training. One of us will tell you when Sonali is awake, OK?"

They gave each other a thumbs-up.

That night Vegeta lay face-down on the bed, with his arm sprawled across Bulma's waist. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, Vegeta, our estate is officially quarantined. I guess those two germ-carriers and their unruly children are staying permanently." She pulled his head up from the pillow. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Just stop." He covered her mouth. "If you love me, please say nothing else. I am planning ways to keep the children from losing their minds."

Bulma bit his finger. "Oh, it's not that bad. You're being dramatic. At least our other child isn't sick."

"Do you not realize the seriousness of this?" He dropped his head on the pillow again and sighed. "It's been three days now, and Trunks and Sonali can barely move from their beds. I know this is temporary, but what if something truly terrible happens to them? Raising our kids was hard enough. I am not sure --"

"You aren't sure if you could raise our grandchildren alone without me. Yes, honey, I know, and I'm glad you finally said it. Rest assured that you can. You have done more work this week than me, and stop acting like there's no extended family around to help."

"We have worked differently, Bulma. Look at it that way. How are you feeling anyway?"

Bulma rubbed her hip. "I am pacing myself. Can't you tell?"

"Yes, I can tell. How is your pain?"

"I hurt, Vegeta. I hurt - sometimes a little, sometimes a lot - but that's fine for now. Perhaps you should continue fretting about our grandchildren's future. Let's revisit my own training once their parents feel better. I want us to be partners in this again, Saiyan, just like we have been during this little crisis. Now I must check on our miserable patients."

"Let me go with you. Take your crutch."


	10. Gods, Help Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and his wife Sonali get a taste of being cared for -- Vegeta and Bulma style.

"Dr. Brief! That quack doctor of yours should have demanded that you leave home while your family was sick, considering your past condition. She knows better - and so do you, and so does your husband, the man who worries about everything else besides the most obvious problem! Had you all lost your minds? You aren't youngsters anymore. What about those innocent, precious grandchildren of yours?"

Ella was a loud, burly woman who wore her shoulder-length brown hair in two braids tied in the back. She had once been Bulma's nurse during rehabilitation. Vegeta quietly walked around her to find his whiskey glass and left the kitchen.

"Ella, you see the rest of us are fine," Bulma replied. "You do make some good points, though. The doctor felt assured that…"

"Do not mention that hussy's name near me anymore, Dr. Brief!"

"Yes, Ella."

The frustrated woman stormed out. Her arms swung like baseball bats. "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink," she grumbled. "Super-smart people are terrible caretakers for themselves. Idiot savants, that's what they are."

Whiskey glass in hand, Vegeta strolled back in. He held Bulma's shoulders so she could stifle her laughter - and his own.

"God help us," he said. "And you call me grumpy? Hell, I could use that woman in battle any day."

Giggling, Bulma her wiped eyes. " _Gods help us_. Make that plural, Vegeta. We need more than one god for that woman."

"It is good that she is here now, and I do like that she insists on cooking from scratch. The pressure is off of us. I have to say it still bothers me that Trunks and Sonali were so ill that we brought her in."

"That 'quack doctor' of mine and I would send them to hospital if they weren't improving. However, Ella was right that I probably should have left after Sonali got so sick."

"Actually, it should have been earlier than that, and I should have insisted," Vegeta replied quietly. "I am sorry, Bulma."

"You did what I wanted you to do, honey."

"No, father is right," Trunks said. "We all should have made you leave. I'm sorry, too."

"You're up!" Bulma's eyes brightened. "Wonderful."

"How could I stay down, mom? Ella's voice could wake the dead."

"You are still weak, son." Vegeta pulled out a chair. Trunks held onto the side while he coughed. While appreciative for his father's concern, he also wanted to forget that this ever happened.

"Thanks for the chair. Yeah, I am tired, but I haven't left my bed in almost two weeks except to go to the bathroom. I'm lucky I don't have blood clots in my legs."

"Don't joke like that," Bulma said.

Trunks leaned in close to poke his mother's shoulder. "So you and father are the only people here who can use dark humor?"

"Yes," Vegeta and Bulma said. They weren't smiling.

Trunks' laughter led to another coughing fit. "Sorry about that, guys. This cough may take a while to disappear, Ella says."

"Son, we will begin our training in two days," Vegeta said. Trunks nodded.

"No, Vegeta," Bulma said, resting her hand on his. "You just said he's weak. It's visible. I think it's too early for high-impact work in gravity room."

Vegeta took another sip from his glass. "I said nothing about the gravity room  _yet_. Regardless, his lung function has declined. We don't need a doctor to say it. It's only been two weeks. That concerns me, and this illness hit very hard. Sonali I  _almost_  understand because she is entirely human, but this? What if Trunks is vulnerable to something else?"

Bulma sighed. "Yes, he might be at risk for another illness, but so are you - more so, actually. You have never been vaccinated for anything, so your body is a playground for mutated viruses or pathogens not identified on Earth yet. I shouldn't have to remind you. You've been lucky, despite your strong and sexy physical condition."

"Whatever." Vegeta pushed his glass aside to flex his biceps. "Have you forgotten about the powerful beings I fought over the years? My body is a temple. Besides, this discussion is not about me."

"A temple of vanity," Bulma said, squeezing his muscles. She cocked her head and winked at him.

Vegeta removed her hand from his arm. " _Hn._ "

"He's right," Trunks said. "You of all people should understand, mom. Recovery time is faster the sooner we begin."

Bulma was about to reply when a sharp pain hit her. She almost wobbled from how bad the sensation felt. She lowered her eyes and smiled, hoping her husband and son wouldn't notice her discomfort. That way she wouldn't cry, at least for then.

"I have… said my piece, boys," she said cheerfully. "Do what you want, because I'm certainly doing what I want. I'll head to the library after we finish. I should look over some blueprints."

"You are in pain." Vegeta held up her chin. "Don't hide it."

"Yeah, mom," Trunks said, rubbing his mother's hand. "That one really hurt this time, didn't it? How can we help?"

Bulma laid her head on Trunks' shoulder. "Artemis, come here." Her hover chair moved from outside of the kitchen. "I'm fine, boys," she said softly. "It's over now."

Trunks felt sorry for his father, who evidently had been drinking more than usual that afternoon. He considered asking Bulla to call him. Vegeta was doing his best to manage his stress over the rest of their family, and hearing his daughter's voice might boost his spirits.

" _Trunks!_ "

Smirking, Vegeta sipped his whiskey as Ella marched back into the kitchen. She carried a basket of towels and massage lotion.

"Yes, Ella?"

"Your lovely wife wants to see you. Be quick about it. Then you must sit with me for massage."

"Thank you, Ella, but I don't think I need the massage."

Irritated, the woman struck the kitchen counter, causing everyone to jump - except for Vegeta, of course.

"That's nonsense, young man! I suspect your slave-driver of a father has exercise plans. You must be prepared for his abuse, although I could do better. Your terrible cough would be gone in a week."

"How about betting on that, Ella?" Vegeta said as he poured himself more whiskey. "If the cough disappears in less than a week with me, then you will bake two pies monthly for a year."

Ella placed her hands on her hips. "This wager sounds appealing, sir, but I probably shouldn't take advantage of you."

Vegeta set his glass down. "Take advantage  _how_ , woman?"

"You are obviously approaching drunkenness," Ella replied. "This is not a fair fight. You know better."

Vegeta's arm twitched. Alarmed, Bulma punched him with her crutch. Her eyes narrowed to slits, giving him a "don't you dare" look. Thinking that his mother's warning would stop the insanity, Trunks reached for his father's glass.

"Boy, if you move that another inch I will strap an oxygen mask on you to run today, and then I will happily drag you behind me - on your back."

Vegeta's voice was eerily calm, panicking his son.

"We will discuss this  _possible_ bet tomorrow, sir," Ella said curtly. "I have to think about what I want if I win."

" _Tch_." Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "You do that."

Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His father managed to turn an already difficult discussion with a difficult person into another brawl. He almost regretted leaving his bed.

"Really, Ella, I'll be fine without the massage."

"Trunks, I'm an old woman and my patience grows shorter daily. You have an hour with sweet Sonali, starting now.  _Then you sit with me_. I earn your parents' money honorably."

"Yes, Ella."

Vegeta and Bulma snickered like naughty teenagers as the woman stamped out again.

"Oh, I see." Trunks buried his head in his arms. "You two think this is funny."

His parents burst out laughing. "Yes, we do," they said.

Bulma motioned for Vegeta to hand over his glass. "It's time to lay off the alcohol, elder. In fact, go take a nap. The twins may want to see you later, you know?"

"Only because you are asking me nicely, Bulma."

"Are you sure you're OK, father?" Trunks swallowed to push back another coughing fit. Vegeta's head turned toward him.

"I can walk in a straight line, boy. You might not be able to with that cough of yours. Let's start in three days instead."

"No, let's do two," Trunks replied. "I already know what you have in mind."

Vegeta winked at Bulma and left. She blew a raspberry loud enough for him to hear, until he threw a tight ball of newspaper back at her from outside.

"You missed me, old man."

"I heard that!" his voice echoed.

Trunks touched his mother's shoulder. "Are you still headed for the library?"

"I am, and please don't worry about me. Your father is right that you should focus on yourself. I have my own training plans. Vegeta has someone else in mind and wants to surprise me."

"And you're fine with that?"

"Sure. I get the final choice, Trunks. We have an understanding about what I need from him going forward."

"I hate asking this, but has he been drinking more lately? I'm surprised he had a glass in hand when I came in earlier."

Bulma moved onto her hover chair. "Not until today. I'll talk with him. He would never lose himself completely in booze for any reason - any reason. I would know. He's too disciplined."

" _Trunks!_  Don't make me call for you again. Sonali awaits."

"I'm coming, Ella."

* * *

Trunks slid into bed with his sleeping wife to hold her. He scolded himself for keeping her waiting too long. Sonali didn't seem to care, opting instead to nuzzle deep into his arms. They were a sorry sight together with their multiple tissue boxes and messy hair. At least they had matching cotton bathrobes and pajamas, courtesy of Bulma.

"Ella says we have an hour together before she makes hamburger out of my muscles," Trunks whispered in her ear. "I would rather have you do the massage. Then I could return the favor and  _help_   _to_   _release_ your tension."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that," Sonali said, kissing his shoulder. "I'm still sick, remember?"

"How are you feeling? I thought you'd be up and around again today. I brought tea."

"I'm just ready for us to sleep in the same bed again, Trunks. I have never been this tired before in my life. This is crazy."

"Yeah, I know, but sleeping separately has helped us rest better. Imagine how much of a nightmare this would be if we were at home. I'm glad we're here, and it's good for my parents. They have something else to worry about besides each other."

"They're so cute." Sonali rubbed Trunks' back as he leaned over to cough. "I think you need this tea more than I do. You still sound bad. Let me tell Ella to back off. I know she's the nurse and all, but she can be less overbearing."

Trunks crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. " _Hn._ I don't need you to handle my business for me, woman."

Sonali almost spit out her tea laughing. "Your imitation of Vegeta has improved. You should work on your arm posture. The next phase is gritting your teeth until you need dentures."

"I heard that!"

Trunks and Sonali looked up and laughed. No one makes fun of the prince and gets away with it.

"Damn it, man." Trunks threw a slipper at the door. "Why are you lurking out there? Shouldn't you be napping or something?"

Vegeta peeked into the room. "This door is open wide enough to fit a small animal inside."

Sonali waved at him to enter. "Come in, dad. You're fine."

Vegeta tossed Trunks' slipper next to the bed. "I know you're tired, daughter, but I want to see you walking more soon. You and this useless deadbeat of a son have stayed a month. Expect a bill for rent and childcare expenses soon."

"I appreciate your hospitality, your highness." She blew him a kiss. "Thank you for checking on me."

Vegeta sauntered back to the door. "Stop wasting time and tell her, boy."

Trunks' face turned red as his father exited. "Sorry, baby. He was drinking more than a little this afternoon."

Sonali rose up on her pillows. "Is he OK?"

"He's fine. We're going to train together a little, too."

"Bullshit, Trunks. There is no 'a little' with either of you. When do you begin?"

"In two days." Trunks was prepared to take his blows if necessary. Sonali didn't look thrilled.

"Saiyans have remarkable healing abilities," she said. "I'm sure you can stand a good beating just like before. I reserve the right to be concerned, though."

"Vegeta won't be hard on me in the way you think."

"Dad won't be hard on you? Oh please. That's like saying cats make babies with dogs. Do you still have a fever? Let me feel your forehead."

Despite her good humor, Trunks noticed his wife seemed more sluggish than when he first entered the room. He cupped his hands around her cheeks.

"Actually, you're the one who feels warm. Are you feeling worse? I sense you're slightly more off than before. Father may have felt it too. That could be the real reason why he stopped by."

"Trunks, I just said that I'm still worn out, so you and Vegeta can lower your radar antennae. This has been tough on the both of us, remember?"

"OK it's my turn, Sonali. I got sick. It hasn't happened like this before. It sucks. Now you and father can stop hovering. Get some sleep, baby. I'm going to fake a small relapse so Ella will leave me alone."

"Trunks, you have fifteen minutes left," Ella said from behind the door. Her rapid-fire knocking sounded like a machine gun.

He grabbed his wife's hand. "I think Vegeta is paying her more to harass me."


	11. Laughter, Loss, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta, with love, presents Bulma with an unexpected challenge for dealing with her disability. Bulma recounts pivotal points in her marriage during a conversation with her daughter-in-law.

Bulma sat next to her sleeping husband to watch him breathe. For someone so strong he seemed thoroughly exhausted. He hadn't eaten dinner that night either, but she decided not to wake him.

She loved him so much. Vegeta almost always knew when she cried at night no matter how silent she tried to be. He would awaken to hold her without saying a word. Sometimes she cried from physical pain. Other times she wept at the thought of becoming an "old lady" in the traditional sense. It got on her nerves. Men were considered distinguished as they aged, while some women became invisible. She tried not to wonder how soon it would happen with him, even though she knew the fear was irrational.

On this night she felt like a hypocrite. She recalled lecturing her husband about "living in the moment" together, yet here she was feeling troubled. Without opening his eyes, Vegeta reached behind him to touch her arm.

"Are you crying?"

"Shhh." Bulma placed her finger over her lips. "Go back to sleep, gorgeous. I'm fine."

"What time is it, Bulma?"

"After nine."

Still groggy, Vegeta rolled over. He wondered how long she had been sitting there. "I slept for six hours?"

"What do you expect, man?" Bulma gave him an annoyed look. "You were borderline drunk at three in the afternoon."

"Oh yeah, I guess I was. Are you angry with me?"

"Sometimes you act like a little boy," she replied. "It can be cute - until it's not cute. Are you hungry?"

Vegeta moved to sit next to her. "Okay then. You are not angry. I will find something to eat later."

"Vegeta, look, don't make what happened today a habit. You know I'm no prude making a good drink and having fun, but you were on the edge today, which tells me that you've been drinking alone. We laughed a lot this afternoon, but you weren't yourself. Trunks was concerned enough to ask me, even though he was embarrassed about it. I dislike lying to our son."

"You chose to lie," Vegeta said, "and he is an adult, but that is less important. I heard your anxieties and this will not be a problem for us anymore. I promise."

Bulma leaned over to kiss him. "I want you and Trunks to leave home to train together at some point. For now, promise me you will start slow with him this week at home - and not your version of slow. Sonali should be on her feet soon, and it would be great if we all went to the beach together."

"You must have read my mind."

"Oh really?" Bulma raised her eyebrow at him. "I doubt that."

"No, I'm serious. Trunks and I will determine his pace. He needs to practice skills that do not require hand-to-hand combat, but right now I am not concerned with his hands."

He kissed Bulma again. They hadn't had sex in a while for various reasons. Sometimes she avoided him touching her in certain places. That hurt him a lot. He wanted to make her feel good when she wasn't in pain. Kissing was the one luxury they could indulge in without awkwardness. He loved her neck the most. When he heard her sigh with pleasure, he looked up and touched her face. Then he pulled her in closer for a deeper kiss. They moved in deeper until the pace of their breathing quickened - the pace of partners who would soon make love.

Then Bulma pushed away from their embrace.

"Okay, honey," she said gently, kissing him once more. "I think I should go to bed now. You have my permission to devour all the food in kitchen tonight."

Vegeta put on his robe with his back to her. He needed to deal with his disappointment respectfully, so he chose not to feel anything at all after that moment.

"Yes, Bulma. I agree that you should get lots of rest, because we are meeting with someone tomorrow afternoon. Good night."

* * *

A tall, grey-haired man fidgeted nervously in the Briefs' library as he sat observing the dignified opulence of the room. A beautiful oil-paint portrait of Bulma and Vegeta faced him from the opposite wall. He was slightly amused that Vegeta looked so content in the painting, although the Saiyan prince was barely smiling. However, the way his arm protectively held Bulma's side said enough. Husband and wife were joined at hip. All those two needed were gold-plated thrones and crowns on their heads to match their regal pose. Their situation was a far cry from when the three of them first met many years before.

He looked down at his legs, touching them both above the knee, and sighed. He had brought a small gift for Bulma, which he purposely didn't mention to her husband, who had invited him there. He wasn't too worried about Vegeta's possible reaction to his gesture. He took a deep breath as they approached the door. He snickered listening to the irritation in Bulma's voice, followed by Vegeta's subdued growl at her. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Can you just be silent for once in your life?"

"Don't tell me to be quiet, Vegeta. Shall I keep my eyes closed until scales grow on my corneas? This is absurd."

"What part of surprise do you not understand, woman? You usually prefer these children's games. My dignity stops me from seeking praise from you about my thoughtfulness and mirth."

The clacking of Bulma's crutch near the library's door gave their guest pause. He was more familiar with that particular sound than he preferred to be. The last few years hadn't been kind to his body and spirit either. Vegeta nodded to him as he led Bulma led to a chaise lounge nearby. The prince was loving and methodically attentive to his wife's needs: taking her crutch; carefully moving her legs onto the seat and covering them with a blanket; placing a pillow behind her head and arm for support. Whatever reservations their guest had about being there vanished. He would've done the same thing if he were in Vegeta's position. Only a man that secure with himself would seek help from another man who clearly disliked him.

"You may open your eyes now, Bulma."

"I should keep them closed strictly out of spite, Saiyan."

"Damn you." Vegeta tugged on a piece of her hair. "Open them now or else I'm throwing your makeup kits on fire outside."

"Fine, fine," Bulma said as she opened her eyes. Confused, she gazed at the man standing before her, who was anxiously touching a scar on his face. Vegeta crossed his arms and stepped back.

"Hello, Dr. Brief. I see Vegeta has finally made you speechless after all of these years. It's a miracle."

"Yamcha?"

"Glad you still recognize me, toots!" He bent down next to her and laughed. "I stopped dyeing my hair. Instead of 'the desert bandit,' I guess you can call me the silver wolf now."

"Tch." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Get on with it before I change my mind, you clown."

"Change your mind about what, Vegeta?" Bulma's face darkened. "Is this what I think it is?"

"He asked me to help you," Yamcha replied. "I'm happy to be your trainer if you're willing to accept the offer."

Bulma's eyes stared at the windows as if the both men had suddenly disappeared. Slightly hurt by her rejection, Yamcha clasped his hands and looked down at the floor.

"Leave us alone for a few, silver wolf." Vegeta's order came from politeness more than frustration. "We have snacks around here for domesticated animals. Our grandchildren will help you find them in the kitchen."

"Thanks for offering, jackass." Yamcha looked over at Bulma and smiled. "I am hungry. Don't be too hard on him after, toots."

Vegeta leaned against the door after he left, awaiting his wife's response. He was prepared to wait for hours if necessary. Bulma casually unfolded a newspaper. She was upset, and when that happened she struggled more while speaking. That pissed her off with him even further.

"Would you get me some coffee please?"

"Having a quiet tantrum will not work, Bulma. Give old scar-face a chance to work with you."

"Vegeta," Bulma said angrily, "get some coffee - now. Take five minutes before returning. I will be ready to speak rationally then, and apologize to Yamcha on my behalf for making him wait."

Vegeta lit the fireplace to warm the room. Bulma was having a small pain attack - he sensed it - but he held back from reacting because they had to get through this conversation.

"I will not apologize, Bulma. You have chosen to be rude, not I. Keep in mind that when someone offers a gift such as this, it is wise and proper to acknowledge it, even if you cannot accept."

"Don't lecture me about etiquette!" She threw the newspaper down. "That man can't stand you, and he's my…"

"He's your ex-boyfriend," Vegeta replied dryly. "How could I forget? Do you still have amorous feelings for him? Perhaps you will reconsider if I remove his ridiculous hairpiece."

"Ugh!" Bulma pulled up her blanket. "Stop teasing me."

He sat down next to her. "Are you still cold? I can find another blanket. I was not trying to make you angry, you know."

"Yes, you were." Bulma swallowed at first, and then she pinched the back of Vegeta's hand as hard as she could. "It's in your nature to bait people into a blind rage to get your way. Now just get the damned coffee, honey."

Vegeta was silent for a moment before he stood up. "I believe he can help because you share similar experiences."

"Because of his leg amputations…"

"Even with his new legs Yamcha still struggles with his loss as anyone would… just like you." Vegeta gazed at the ceiling. "You asked me to pull back, and that man knows I would rather eat rusty nails than seek help if I knew I could do better. We have come far together, Bulma, but you were correct. You need a different approach. I'm too close."

"What I don't need is charity, Saiyan. I asked you to stop treating me like a defective project. Your pity is worse."

"I will get your coffee. Do you want your pills too?"

"No, Vegeta, and you're being unfair. Yes, I know I'm taking more for the breakthrough pain, but I told you I'm ready for therapy - with the right person."

"You cannot have it both ways, woman. Your pain is worse today, though. Since she's still here, I will ask Ella to bring some medicine and examine you before it becomes unbearable. Neither of us wants that."

Vegeta hated saying that - hated it - but he was being selfish. Bulma didn't yell out anymore when her pain was at its worst. Instead she cried silently, and he just couldn't endure that happening. It broke his heart every single time.

Bulma slammed her crutch on the floor. "No, no, no. Ella will give me the pills, but then she'll bitch about reducing my dependence on them. Besides, I have a ton of work to do."

Vegeta bent over to kiss her. "You have a point."

Bulma had expected him to ask Chi-Chi or Krillin or maybe Gohan's wife Videl to help. They were accomplished martial artists and spiritualists who could help her stay strong and, perhaps, meditate. She had never been good at the latter.

But Yamcha?

She didn't ask Vegeta for a confidant with a physical disability. That role belonged to him. Did this mean he gave up trying to understand what she was going through?

* * *

"You're dozing."

"No, bandit," Bulma said sleepily. "I'm thinking with my eyes closed. I knew my husband would send you back here."

Yamcha placed a wicker tray across her lap and poured coffee. A tiny pill box had been placed on the right side. Bulma didn't look at him directly as she swallowed them.

"You know, toots, it was hard for Vegeta to come to me. He sure has mellowed over the years. That's what love does, I guess."

"For heaven's sake, would you stop explaining my husband's feelings?" Bulma placed her cup on the tray and frowned. "Honestly, as much as we love each other, deep down I know he still feels like I'm acting like a pathetic weakling. He called you that once too, right? It's insane for you to play couple's therapist with us when you can barely tolerate being near him. He shouldn't have asked you for anything."

"First, stop wallowing in your own self-pity, Bulma." Yamcha nodded for her to look at the painting. "You know Vegeta has never called you pathetic - not once. Yeah, he was one of the meanest, most vile men I knew back then, but your fiery ways enchanted him. It was mind-blowing for everyone. And whether you like it or not, I know exactly what you're going through. My thoughts about your spouse are irrelevant. I'm here for you."

"With all due respect, you don't know how I feel."

"Really now?" Yamcha mentally deactivated his left leg and lengthened her crutch to match his height. Then he reduced the power flow to his other leg.

"And just what are you doing?" Bulma already knew the answer, but she hated his condescending attempt to teach her a lesson. What was this? Let's compare who has it worse? She wanted to throw him out.

Yamcha slowly walked around the room. "Since you asked, for starters, now I can't move well without this crutch. So I remember what it was like."

"You really don't have to do this," Bulma replied defiantly. "I'm already pissed off."

"Let me guess." Yamcha raised his eyebrow. "You aren't sleeping well, unless you're heavily dosed with drugs, because the pain is terrible at night. You avoid saying how bad the episodes have become because you don't want anyone to worry. You continue pushing yourself in unproductive ways that could do more harm. Your family is emotionally torn because they support your need for independence, but they also want you to be safe."

"Well done, bandit!" Bulma sneered back at him. "Well done. When did you get your psychotherapy license?"

Yamcha faced her. "You also fear that, one day, the crushing depression you felt during rehab will consume you. You're not ready to die at all, but sometimes you still feel like it would've been better - and you feel guilty. Shall I proceed?"

"That's enough, Yamcha."

"Splendid. I finally touched a nerve with you."

Bulma smoothed out the wrinkles in her blanket. At least the medicine was making her feel better. "I suppose you expect me to cry. Well that's not happening - and give me my crutch. You're being melodramatic hobbling around here like a lost puppy."

Yamcha chuckled. "What I expect, my dear, is for you to give Vegeta credit for swallowing his pride to find the best person to help you. Now would you let this one-time Tenkaichi Budokai fighter and best baseball coach ever show you some tricks?"

"You're still a charming bastard, and I hate you for that. We'll try this for a week, and if I'm unhappy you're returning to the baseball dugout."

"Excellent! My wife will be thrilled that I'm making myself useful. She made me promise to give her progress reports, too."

Bulma's eyes widened with alarm. "Please don't bore Candace with my troubles. The last thing I need is a gaggle of her nosy friends bringing whole-grain bread to help with my bowel movements and unattractive hosiery to improve blood flow in my legs. I have a nurse on call for that torture."

Standing outside the library, Vegeta felt somewhat glum and jealous as he heard Yamcha plead on his behalf - far too dramatically, in his opinion - but it worked. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he walked away, listening to his wife's laughter. At least she wasn't in pain.

* * *

"Father, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I am," Vegeta said flatly. "Now leave me alone, Trunks."

"Is this about Yamcha and mom?"

"Some days I feel like I need a language interpreter with all of you," Vegeta replied grumpily. "Leave the subject alone. Are you ready? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Trunks' eyes traced the landscape. "We've done low-impact exercise all week. I'm almost at full strength."

"You're lying."

"I am, but I'm still ready to go." Trunks raised his fist and coughed. "I'm surprised you didn't wake me at 5 a.m."

Vegeta handed him a thermos with hot tea. "And you did not try hard to find me later, even though you knew I was in the gravity room. Anyway, it was better for you to sleep longer - although it is enormously maddening how soft I am now. I always enjoyed dragging out of bed early when you were a child."

The men were driving together to the seaside. They would remain there through the day and stay overnight at a nearby inn. Their family would join them the following day.

"Mom seems to be doing okay so far, and it's only been a week."

Vegeta parked on the side of the road. He chose that option over shoving Trunks through the sun roof of their SUV.

"Son, please stop this because I have zero motivation to yell at you - but that might change. Your mother has the support she needs. How I feel is beside the point. I made the right choice precisely because it hurt to do it. Is that honest enough for you?"

"Yes." Trunks opened the car door and waved at his father to join him. "Let's take a walk."

"For fuck's sake, boy." Vegeta slammed his door. "You enjoy testing my patience. We will be in the area a few days. You can skip through the grass when everyone else arrives."

They removed their shoes to navigate sand trails neatly tucked between brown beach grass. The chilly air didn't bother them, although Trunks' lingering cough still concerned Vegeta.

Trunks turned and jogged backward, facing his father. "You do realize I know how much you enjoy having us here - in spite of our illnesses and arguments. You needed it."

Vegeta threw pellets of sandy dirt at him at high speed. "I need your brood's chaos like I need a bullet in my head, boy."

"You are holding back on me," Trunks said as he blocked the shots with his fingers. "They're just dirt balls."

Vegeta stopped and threw the pellets over his shoulder. "Son, I want you to come live with us at the estate."

"Say what?"

"You and Sonali have nothing to prove anymore. You are moving to West City anyway."

"What do you mean we have nothing to prove?"

"When you married, you rejected the help Bulma offered. I was not troubled, of course. You had to make your own way. Seeing Sonali heavily pregnant and bedridden in that one-bedroom shanty of yours was only time I felt anxious."

"And now?"

"Our home is large, and your sister is not returning. Your aunts and uncles would drive Bulma and me insane if they moved in, so we are willfully ignoring their hints. Maybe they could stay eventually… if something happens to one of us."

Trunks grabbed a piece of grass to chew on. "Let's return to the car. We have a few miles left and a lot of exercising to do."  
  


* * *

Both dressed in white, Vegeta and Trunks stood on a cliff with their eyes closed. Their arms and legs moved slowly and rhythmically through several postures. At one point they looked like they were molding the clouds in their hands. Sonali and Bulma watched them from their spot on the beach below. They had driven down that morning with the twins and were now relaxing.

"Just look at them, Bulma. I've never seen Trunks do this before. They look like they're swimming on the horizon. It's absolutely beautiful. I thought for sure they would be hollering and knocking each other around in a battle. Are you warm enough, by the way?"

"My husband is full of surprises. He learned this practice late in life, in fact. The exercise was challenging because he had to slow down in order to do it appropriately. Now help me stand up. I want to move closer to the shore - and yes, I'm warm enough. You see these thermal clothes Vegeta forced me to wear today."

"Okay." Sonali dusted her off. "How will we do this? You need your hover chair. What about the crutch?"

"I'll use Artemis, but I don't want my crutch. Just hold on to my side after we arrive. The sand is sturdy enough to walk a few steps. I can rest on that rock over there."

Sonali threw a tiny capsule several feet behind her to unload the hover chair. "Artemis, come!"

The women held each other as foam-laced waves and seaweed clumps washed across their feet. The water was cold, but Bulma would've stood for hours if possible, and Sonali would've gladly helped if they had the stamina to stay rooted there.

"I've never been to this part of the seaside before, Bulma. You and dad have become real naturalists."

"We have been for years." Bulma closed her eyes and inhaled. "We had no reason to broadcast it. Now I have a question for you. Are you ready for it?"

"Ready for what?"

"Are you ready for this new life of yours?"

"If you mean am I ready to start at Capsule Corporation, then yes," Sonali said happily. "I turned in my resignation to my job before we left for the beach. Trunks will resign soon too."

Bulma shifted her gaze to the cliff. "Look over there at our husbands and think again about what I'm asking you, Sonali."

"Dr. Brief, not to sound offensive, but I feel like you're testing me on a subject I haven't studied."

Bulma closed her eyes again and sighed. "Will you be ready if my only son returned from fighting with a stab wound next to his heart, and the only thing keeping him alive is his will? Are you prepared for other mortals threatening him because of his father's history? What if an evil force possessed his brilliant mind to the point where you couldn't recognize him anymore?"

Sonali wrapped a blanket around their shoulders. At first she thought her mother-in-law was having some kind of rapid-onset depression, but that was illogical. She was in fairly good spirits before they arrived at the beach.

"Bulma, honey, please stop this. You're upsetting yourself."

"I am not upset, darling. I'm saying this for you. How will you weather the peaks and valleys in your relationship from now on? What about when one of your children follows his path? And trust me, one will. Can you accept it? Because that's the life you're facing. It's not only about running my company."

"Threats will continue whether or not Trunks fights," Sonali replied. "I am prepared to accept whatever happens. I was when I married into this family."

Bulma shook her head. "You aren't hearing me. Trunks may choose his mission over other concerns in spite of his devotion to you. It's not just about protecting Earth. He's avoided it for a long time, but this way of life calls him because, ultimately, he is Prince Vegeta's son. That's why I allowed my husband to take Trunks places to see him train and fight, within reason, when they were younger. I went when I could too.

"Although Vegeta wanted this for years, he now has mixed feelings about Trunks doing this because of our own sacrifices. Marriage is hard enough without these obligations, and my son's heart would shatter if you left him."

"I won't leave him - not ever." Sonali felt overwhelmed but she understood Bulma's need for closure. The woman was passing a torchlight to her.

Bulma bent over slightly to catch her breath. She recalled Yamcha's first lessons that week about "leaning into the pain," although this episode felt like it would last longer.

Sonali lovingly stroked her mother-in-law's hair. The women exchanged glances, each seeing another version of themselves in their eyes.

"We should return, Dr. Brief."

"I see the boys going to start the fire." Bulma paused and looked around. "By the way, where the hell are your brats?"

Sonali laughed softly. "They will find us. Come along now."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to leave a comment.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm glad you're here. Please take moment to leave a comment.


End file.
